The Wizard
by brutally.bored
Summary: AU: When Rachel's Fathers are kidnapped she has to go to the 'Wizard of Lima Heights' for help.
1. Chapter 1

I got the phone call while I was in glee club on a Friday afternoon. Usually I ignore any and all phone calls during school hours but I kept my phone on lately. It started when my fathers started acting differently. It was odd. Everything was fine until one day they both just changed drastically, they were jumpy, always checking behind them, it was like they were expecting someone to come up behind them and scare them. I decided not to comment on it but I kept my phone on in case my father's paranoia had some validity to it. So while I was in glee club my phone started blaring and I ignore Schue's glare as I held up my hand and answered.

"Hello?"

_"Hello. Ms. Rachel Berry?"_

"That's me."

_"This is officer Club from Lima police department, we need you to come down as soon as possible for questions."_

"Why? What's happened?"

_"Ms. Berry. It seems that both of the Berry men have been kidnapped. Someone came to their jobs and took them at gunpoint. We are also looking into your birth mother. It would seem that she has been taken also, but we are not 100% certain about that."_

"Well find out!" I snapped.

_"We are working on it ma'am."_

"Okay, when I get there who do I ask for?" I said before biting my lip.

_"Ask for officer Club. I will be right there."_

I sighed. "Do I need to be worried about my own safety?"

_"No...I don't believe so. I will inform you as to why when you get here. But I would advise you to not be alone for the time being."_

"Okay. I will be there soon."

_"Bye ms. Berry."_

I hung my phone up before putting it in my pocket and sighing again. I lifted my hands and buried my face in them trying to stop the tears from coming. I guess my fathers were paranoid for a reason.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Quinn looking at me with a frown.

"What's wrong Rachel?"

I frowned. "My father's were kidnapped...They think Shelby might have been as well."

She gasped. "When?"

"I don't know. I have to go to the police station to talk to them about it."

"Now?"

I nodded. "Pretty much."

"Well let's go then."

I got up and Quinn followed me, we we were walking out Schue tried to stop us. "Where are you two going? Glee isn't over!"

Quinn and I just shared a glance before she rolled her eyes. "Oh shut it."

I giggled and followed her out of them room and to her car. As we were driving to the police station the questions started.

"Who would possibly take your fathers?"

"I have no idea. They've been paranoid for a while though."

"Wonder why."

"No idea."

"You don't seem upset."

"Oh I am. But I honestly think I'm more curious than anything...I also think that my father's were taken for a reason...and that it might be their fault. I mean why else would they be THAT paranoid?"

"I have no idea."

"I just want answers." I sighed and leaned my head on the window.

"Well let's see what the police say first. If they have nothing helpful. I have an idea."

"What is it?"

"I'll tell you if I need to." Quinn finally says as we pull up to the police station.

When we walk inside I ask for Officer Club and he appears after a few seconds. He shakes my hand before looking at Quinn incredulously. I just motion to her with my own hand. "This is Quinn Fabray. She's my best friend." He shook her hand as well before leading us deeper into the station and into a room with a lone table inside and a couple of chairs.

"Ms. Berry do you want your friend to hear this?"

I nod. "I need someone to help me through it. It would help if she's aware of the situation."

He eyed Quinn up for a second before she glared at him, making him look down at a file on the table.

"Okay well Ms. Berry-"

"Just...call me Rachel."

"Very well Rachel. It would seem that at 11:15 this morning, two men walked into each of your fathers jobs and held the place up at gun point. They didn't take anything and didn't seem to hurt your father's in anyway. They just put duct tape on their hands and led them outside to vans. All we have is the type of van, color and the fake licence plates."

"How do you know all of this?"

"Surveillance tapes." He motions to another officer and the officer rolls in a tv, Club presses play and we watch as one of my fathers is taken to a dark van and thrown in. He lets the next tape play and it looks exactly the same as the first video.

Quinn puts her hand on my arm and I look at her to see a curious expression on her face. "What?"

She nods to the tv. "In both of the tapes there are two men, one of the men grabs your father, and the other hands something to one of the witnesses."

I turn to look at the tv again and she's speaking the truth. I look at Club and he opens the file and takes out two pictures. Each have a picture of identical cards on them. As Club slides the cards over to us he talks again.

"The kidnappers handed each of the the witnesses an identical card. We ran them for fingerprints and nothing came up except for the witnesses that actually touched them. These are also the reason we did not think you were in danger."

I looked at the pictures and both cards had the same message._ 'Ms. Berry. We are truly sorry that you have such horrible father's. You won't see them anymore and we won't come after you. It was truly a pleasure doing business with the Berry family.'_

I furrowed my brow and watched as Quinn adopted the same expression as me. I sighed before rubbing my forehead. "Well do you guys have any leads? Any idea of who they are? Anything?"

I watched as Club took a deep breath before shaking his head. "Nothing."

"Great. Okay, we are leaving. I'll be expecting a phone call soon with at least some kind of lead okay?"

He nodded and I sighed as Quinn and I walked out of the police station and to her car. When we finally sat in her car we both cursed loudly. "Why does our police force seem so incompetent?" I ask looking at Quinn.

"Because they are in this case."

"Now what the hell am I going to do? I mean what did my father's do to make these people take them? It makes no sense!"

"I know. I guess we have no choice then."

"No choice?"

"Have you ever heard of the Wizard?"

I'm pretty sure I gave Quinn a look telling her she was crazy. "Yeah...the 'Wizard of Lima Heights' what of it?"

"I know them."

I laughed loudly at that. "Sure you do Quinn. Isn't the Wizard an urban legend?"

"Nope. They're very real...It's all I can think of to get your fathers back. The Wizard can do anything."

"Excuse me if I'm highly doubtful."

"Don't doubt what you don't know." She started the car and started driving toward Lima Heights.

"Wait! Your'e serious?!" I ask watching as the houses go from nice to shabby.

She nods "I am."

"Quinn Fabray, I swear to god if you get me killed I will come back and make your life a living hell."

She laughed as she pulled down a deserted street. My jaw dropped as I looked at the house we were driving up to. It was a mansion, making all the other house in Lima look run down. I gulped as Quinn pulled up the gate. There was a call box in front of it and Quinn pressed the button and waited after a few minutes it crackles to life.

_"Hello?"_

Quinn smiles. "Hi! Quinn fabray and Rachel berry here"

_"Are you expected?"_

"Not at all"

_"Very well. Valet?"_

"Please, No idea how long we'll be here."

_"Okay, come on up."_

"Thank you!"

The gate opens and Quinn grins as she drives up the driveway up to the front of the house. When we get to the front of the house, the front door opens and at least 10 men in black suits walk out with smiles on their faces. Quinn gets out and I slowly follow suit. Quinn hugs a few of the men and I look up at the house in awe. I usually feel short, but this house makes me feel like an oompa loompa.

"Ready?" I look to my right and see Quinn smiling at me. I smile back and nod. Quinn nods at the car and most of the guys get in the car before speeding off. My eyes widen and I look at Quinn to see her laughing before she shrugs and looks at me again.

"They like taking my car for joy rides before they park it."

"This house has valet service?"

Quinn nods as she turns around and follows one of the men into the house and I gingerly follow. Quinn is talking to the man as I look around the foyer, I'm in awe. But it makes me scared to touch anything. The entire place looks shiny and breakable. I turn back around to see.

Nothing.

Quinn left me.

"God dammit. That blonde bitch left me."

I hear someone giggle and I turn around again to see a girl looking at me from a doorway down the hall. I smile at her a bit before she speaks.

"Does the blonde bitch leave you alone often?" She says with a grin.

I shake my head no before sighing. "Not at all, this is a first. Especially since I'm still trying to figure out why we're here."

The girl looks curious before motioning with her hand to follow her. I look around one last time before going after her. I walk into the doorway she was just in and my jaw drops again at the kitchen I am currently standing in. It looks like one of the kitchen's you will see on tv, like a professional kitchen. The girl is standing in front of the fridge with a small smile on her face before she turns around and looks in the fridge.

"Do you want some pie?" She asks without turning around.

"Am I allowed to have any...?"

She laughs before turning around with a pie in her hands, she places it on the island in the middle of the kitchen before moving to the cabinets and grabbing plates, forks and a knife.

"You are more than allowed." She slices two pieces of pie out and puts them on the plates before putting a fork on one and sliding over to me. I move to where the pie stopped sliding and gingerly sit on the stool in front of me.

She happily eats her pie while watching me. I take this time to study her. Shes wearing a black hoody with the hood up covering her head, she has very soft looking bronze skin. She's obviously latina. Her eyes are big and brown and make her emotions easy to read. After a few minutes of watching each other she finally speaks again.

"So why are you here?"

"I really don't know...my friend brought me here but she left me."

"That's the blonde bitch I take it?"

"It is."

"Hm. Well people usually only come here if they need something...so what do you need?"

"It's...complicated."

She nods before smiling again. "Well try to explain it."

"Uhm...My father's were kidnapped and I want to find out why...and hopefully find them."

The girl nods. "And the Wiz is supposed to help with this?"

I shrug. "I really have no idea. I hope so. But I'm trying not to get my hopes up."

"Why not?"

"No expectations, no disappointment."

She frowns. "That's kind of sad."

"I guess so. Plus I don't really know how this Wizard could help me."

She looks thoughtful for a second "Well...The Wizard has connections all over the place. Connections that are very useful, the wiz can get things done. One of these connections are bound to know where your father's are."

"Really?"

She nods with a grin.

"There has to be a catch."

"The wizard helps all of the time. A favor for a favor I guess."

"What do you think the wizard would want from me?" I ask quietly.

She looks me up and down before shrugging "She would probably come up with something, sometimes it takes her a while to think of what she wants in return."

"The Wizard is a she? What does she usually ask for?"

She nods again "It depends on the person really. Sometimes she asks for certain foods, sometimes she asks for dates, she even asked for a dog once."

I blink a few times before finishing my slice of pie. "The Wizard sounds odd."

The girl laughs "She is odd, but only in the best ways."

"So I shouldn't be scared of her?"

"Hell no, she hates when people are scared of her."

I nod "So how do you know so much about the Wiz?"

She opens her mouth to reply when the kitchen door swings open again and Quinn walks in. Quinn looks at the girl with a small glare. "This is where you've been? I've been looking for you!"

The girl just laughs before showing off an incredibly cheesy grin. "I've been in here. Talking to my new friend...Ms..." The girl says looking at me.

I smile at her. "Rachel Berry."

She nods before looking at Quinn again. "Ms. Rachel Berry here."

Quinn looks at me. "Oh. Well good."

The girl points to the pie. "Want some pie? It's good."

Quinn nods before she starts cutting her own piece of the pie. "So have you told Rachel who you are yet?"

The girl shakes her head as she puffs her cheeks out. She looks like a chipmunk. She lets the air out of her mouth before shaking her head no.

"Nope." She says popping the P

"So you're doing the same thing you did to me then?"

The girl nods before looking at me with a small smile. "Santana Lopez." She says extending her hand toward me.

I shake it with a grin. "Pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure's all mine."

"Rachel." Quinn says making me look at her as she points at Santana. "Meet the Wizard of Lima Heights."

My jaw drops and my eyes widen. "You're the wizard?!"

**Santana is really AU. I think all of the characters will be. Guess we will just have to see where this goes. **

**This story came from a real life Rp for my friends acting class. I was Santana :D **


	2. Chapter 2

She smiled shyly. "S-Surprise?"

Quinn's laugh at our reactions to each other was boisterous to say the least, making us both look at her. She was still laughing when Santana looked at me again with a small frown. "Are you mad at me for not telling you who I was right away?"

That made me frown on my own. "No, but why didn't you tell me?"

Quinn finally stopped laughing and interjected. "She does that with all new people, if they meet her and talk to her for a while without knowing her true identity it means they can act normally around her."

Santana nodded with a small smile before taking up where Quinn left off. "If you knew who I was, would you have acted the same? Including the calling me odd?"

I looked down and blushed making Quinn and Santana both laugh again. "Exactly Rach, now you have no excuse not to act like my friend."

Looking up I see both Quinn and Santana smiling at me. "O-okay. Well...Will you help me with my parents?"

Santana nodded with a grin. "We'll find your parents in no time. I'll make sure you get the answers you want as well."

I smiled lightly before it turned into a frown, making Santana frown as well. "What do you want?"

Santana's eyes widened before Quinn grinned at me "Santana asked me for a pack of gum when I came to her for help."

Looking at Quinn I had to ask. "Why'd you come to her?"

Quinn's happy demeanor instantly changed, making me regret asking "She got rid of my father for me."

My own eyes widened "Took care...of...?"

"Oh no no no no I didn't kill him." Santana said shaking her head with wide eyes and her hands out in front of her.

"Yeah, Santana just had some blackmail and made my father leave both me and my mother alone. That's why he moved out of state."

"Oh. Well at least I know you aren't a killer."

Santana laughed at me reply while Quinn raised her eyebrow. "She may be laughing, but she can surely have someone killed in a matter of minutes."

That made Santana stop laughing and lightly slap Quinn in the arm.

Quinn stood up from her stool and stretched out before looking at Santana. "I'm going to play with the guards, they're still in the back aren't they?" Santana nodded and Quinn left out the door she came in.

Santana looked at me with a grin before standing up on her own. She put the pie in the fridge before walking over to my side of the island and holding her hand out to me. "Let's go mess with Quinn, shall we?"

I grinned and grabbed her hand letting her lead me to a massive bathroom. She grabbed a can of shaving cream and motioned for me to hold my hand out. I held it out and she put a massive amount on my hand before she did the same with her own hand.

"She'll be playing videogames right about now. We go on either side of her and hit her in the face okay?"

I covered my mouth with my free hand to stop myself from laughing before I nodded. She held her finger up to her lips signalling for me to be quiet as she led me out of the room and toward some loud noises.

We walked into a room to see a giant couch in front of us with a distinct blonde head right in the middle. We got to both sides of her and I looked at Santana to see her counting down with her fingers. When she got to one we both shot up and smashed our shaving cream covered hands into Quinn's face making her yell and die in the game. I burst out laughing as Santana grabbed my hand and we ran from the room toward a long hallway with doors on both sides. Santana ran toward one and ushered me in before quietly closing the door. She led me toward a nightstand and moved it to the side revealing a door. She motioned for me to go first and I got down on my knees and crawled inside of it I crawled through a tunnel until it let me out inside of a giant library.

"Let's see what we can dig up on your father's hm?" Santana said coming up behind me.

I nodded and grabbed her hand letting her lead me to a desk with a couple monitors on it. I sat down in one of the seats as I looked at the rows and rows of books surrounding us.

"I like to read." Santana sitting next to me before she started typing on a laptop.

I nodded and looked at the monitors to see Quinn searching a room with shaving cream all over her face. I laughed.

"It's weird to prank Quinn, she's usually the top dog at school."

"I see. Are you a 'top dog' as you put it?"

"Nope. Quinn and I are on totally different levels of popularity."

"Oh, Do you have fun in high school?" She asked still typing.

"You don't go to school?" I asked looking at her.

"I was home schooled. My parents died though so I didn't finish. So no, i don't."

"That's sad. You should go to McKinley. No one would have to know who you really are."

"Hm...there's a thought." She said when she finally finished typing. I grinned at her before opening the book and looking through it.

She started typing again "Rachel, what are your father's names?"

"Hiram and Leroy Berry."

She hummed in acknowledgement before speaking again "Let's see. They don't have any records, nothing pops out. Except...hm."

I looked at the computer to see two pages pulled up, each with my father's smiling face on them. "What are you looking at?"

Santana looked at me with a small frown. "There's a system in this town. Whenever there is a beef with someone or someone makes a deal with someone or something like that people log it in. It's really very civilized."

"Sounds like it." I said reading the pages.

"Yes, but nothing bad is put on these pages, only minor stuff. But it seems both of your father's have spoken to the butcher. Seems like we should go pay him a little visit."

"Butcher...?"

"Let's just say, he doesn't cut up meat."

I gulped before closing the book and nodding.

"Since we're looking into this...will I still be safe?" I asked standing up and walking to the other side of the desk.

"Are you scared to be home alone?"

I bit my lip lightly before nodding. She smiled before holding her hand out to me again, I grabbed it and allowed her to lead me into the hallway. She turned to me before waving toward the entire house. "Choose a room."

"What?"

"Well you're scared to stay home alone. I have all these empty rooms, choose one. You can stay here with me for the time being."

"I...Are you sure?"

"Totally. You would be good company." She said with a grin.

I smiled at her before running up and pulling her into a tight hug. "Thank you." I felt her arms wrap around my waist as she hugged me back.

"No problem. Now come on, choose a room. All are available." She said pulling back with a grin.

I pulled away from her and started exploring the house. Each room was different and seemed to have its own personal theme. I finally looked into a room that looked like it had been used. I turned to ask Santana about it to see a light blush adorning her cheeks.

"That's...uhm my room."

"Oh. It's pretty." I said looking at the dark blue and black design of the room.

"Thank you."

I walked across the hall and looked into a room with dark purple and black everywhere. I smiled and walked in before turning to Santana who was leaning against the door frame with a small smile.

"Like it?"

I nodded and grinned.

"Well then I guess this is your room." I smiled and she nodded for me to follow her.

We were walking down the stairs when she spoke again. "We should go get some of your stuff huh?"

I nodded slightly but remembered she wasn't looking at me "Yeah we should."

"Okay." She walked toward the front door and grabbed her keys before I saw something orange fly forward and hit her in the back of the head. She spun around and had to dodge another one. She opened her mouth to say something when Quinn ran in holding a gun and squealing. She ran to Santana and hid behind her with the gun poised on Santana's shoulder. Santana's eyes got wide as her guards ran in holding their own guns up and aiming them at Santana.

Santana sighed and closed her eyes before opening them and pinning a glare on the men. "I dare one of you to shoot me."

They all lowered their guns and Santana smirked. I watched her carefully and she looked at me with that smirk still planted on her face. She winked before she quickly grabbed Quinn's gun and moved out of the way, leaving Quinn at the mercy of the foam darts. Quinn got dramatic and fell to ground groaning and talking about seeing a light while I just laughed with Santana. The men walked away laughing and patting each other on the back as Quinn stood up and dusted herself off.

"So what are you two up to?"

"We got a lead, Rachel is staying here with me, and we are about to go get some of her stuff. Care to join us?" Santana answered with a small smile.

Quinn nodded and we walked outside to see a teenage boy sitting on a stool, listening to an iPod with his eyes closed. Santana walked up to him and he almost fell in his haste to get off the stool. He stood up straight and looked at Santana with a grin. She grinned back at him. "Get the green mustang?"

The boy nodded and took the guns from Santana and Quinn before he took off running toward the back of the house.

I raised an eyebrow as I watched him. "Why do you have valet service?"

Quinn snorted. "If you saw the parking lot in the back, you would understand."

My eyes widened as a lime green mustang gt convertible came by with the top down.

Quinn grinned as it parked in front of us. "I call back seat!" She then literally jumped over the side and landed gracefully in the back seat with her legs spread out.

Santana laughed taking the keys from the valet and thanking him. "I guess Rachel and I will take the front then."

I smiled and got in the car admiring the custom black on black interior.

Quinn nodded before talking again as the car went into motion. "I don't like sitting in the front anyway. When Santana drives it's like riding a roller coaster."

My head shot up at that and I looked at Quinn about to say something when we reached the opened gate and we took off. Santana floored it and we were instantly moving down the street at a break neck speed. I instantly put my seat belt on and held it for dear life. I heard Quinn laugh from the back seat and I flipped her off without moving my head to look at her, making her shut up. Santana pulled up to my house in less than two minutes.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in when she put it into park. Quinn laughed again making me turn my head to glare at her. Santana got out of the car and walked over to my side before opening the door and holding her hand out to me with a smile.

I smiled back and accepted her help in getting out. Quinn went to follow me only to have Santana close the door on her before sticking her tongue out at the blonde.

"Ill get you back for that Santana."

"Sure you will blonde bitch." Santana replied. Santana and I looked at each other for a second before we both burst out laughing. Quinn just got out of the car and pouted for a minute before speaking again. "Fine, whatever. Come on Rachel, let's go get your stuff. You stay here Wiz."

Santana just laughed and mock saluted before leaning on the car.

Quinn then grabbed my hand and dragged me to the door before I unlocked it and she practically pushed me in.

Stumbling inside the house, I stood up straight and glared at Quinn. "Jesus, impatient much!?"

Quinn ignored me and squealed. "She so likes you!"

I felt my eyes widen before the familiar heat rushed to my cheeks. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Really Rachel? You can't be that blind! She so has a thing for you! Oh my god! You could be the one to tame THE WIZ!" Quinn seemed to be getting louder with each word she said.

"Oh will you be quiet!" I said before turning around and walking to my room. Quinn followed humming to herself.

I was packing with her sitting on my bed watching me when I started counting down. There is no way Quinn was going to stay silent this entire time. She has to make a comment.

"You know that you moving into her house makes you a stereotype for lesbians moving in together right?"

I groaned zipping my bag closed. "You can't shut up can you."

Quinn grinned "Nope." She replied popping the P

I just rolled my eyes before walking down the stairs with Quinn following again. I walked outside to see Santana watching a butterfly flutter around her head with a grin on her face before it flew away with her following it.

I couldn't help but think she was adorable.

Maybe something good could come from my father's bad dealings.

**A/N: Santana grinning and chasing a butterfly just oozes adorable to me. Idk. **

**Also. Quinndependence. Nuff said.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel and Quinn were sitting on the hood of Santana's car, watching the latina chase a butterfly around the Berry's front yard when Rachel's phone rang.

She hummed to herself as she answered but immediately her face adorned a frown.

"Hello?"

_"Hello, Rachel? It's Officer Club."_

"Hello officer." Santana heard Rachel speak and stopped chasing the butterfly to come stand in front of the smaller girl.

_"It would seem that your birth mother has been kidnapped as well." _

"Really? Did it look like the same people?"

_"It did. Same van, same card with different wording and the same fake licence plates."_

"I see. Do I need to come down for questions again?"

_"You don't have to. Unless you have questions or want to see the tape and or video of Shelby being taken."_

"Okay. Thank you."

_"I'll call you back when we have any new leads."_

"Very well. Bye"

I hung up the phone and sighed before putting my phone in my pocket and rubbing my hands together in my lap.

A pair of tan hands reached into my line of sight and held my hands in their grasp before I looked up into Santana's wide brown eyes.

"What did the cop say?"

I sighed again. "It would seem that my birth mother has been kidnapped as well. With the same card and everything."

Santana's head tilted to the side a little. "Card?"

"There was a card that the kidnappers handed a witness at each of the kidnapping. The cards said they were sorry for my having horrible fathers, that I won't see them anymore and the kidnappers wont come after me as well as their saying it was a pleasure to do business with my family."

Santana looked thoughtful for a second, she looked like she was concentrating on something and I smiled a little bit when I saw the tip of her tongue pop out without her knowledge.

"Can I see these cards?"

I nodded "The officer said I could come back."

"Okay, well while you two go sleuthing, would you please drop me off back at the house Wiz?" Quinn said jumping off of the hood and jumping into the backseat just as she did last time.

Santana nodded and helped me get down from the hood before walking me to the passenger side door and opening it for me.

We drove at an incredibly fast speed towards Santana's house before dropping Quinn off. Driving toward the police station at a much more manageable speed I started humming again.

"Do you sing?"

I stopped humming to look at Santana with a smile. "I do. I hope to be a performer someday."

She grinned looking at the road in front of her. "Could I hear you sing sometime?"

I couldn't help but laugh "Sure."

Santana was still grinning "Great."

We pulled up to the police station and I led Santana in before asking for Officer Club. I took notice of the police officers reactions to Santana as she passed as well. They all seemed to stiffen up and make themselves look more professional. Odd. Finally Officer Club showed up and spotted Santana. He smiled and stiffened up like his comrades before he made his voice sounds deeper.

"Ms. Berry and Ms..." He said in his obviously fake masculine voice while extending his hand toward Santana.

She just eyed his hand before looking up at him. "Santana Lopez."

His hand went down to his side awkwardly before he turned around and started walking inside the station. Santana grabbed my hand she squeezed it while walking next to me. I smiled as we walked into the room I was in before with Quinn. Santana sat next to me and scooted her seat closer to me with a severe look on her face. Officer Club walked in a few seconds later followed by a man with a big grin on his face. The man was honestly intimidating, he was tall, was obviously buff and has a look in his eyes saying 'don't mess with me' but it was over shadowed by the obviously fake smile on his face.

He sat down in front of us on the other side of the table.

"Hello. I'm commissioner Fedom. I just wanted to come by to tell you that we are putting our best men on the job. We will find the people kidnapped." He says looking at Santana.

She glares. "I'm not the one whose parents have been kidnapped."

The commissioner cleared his throat before looking at me with a grimace. I raised my eyebrow before looking at Santana. She just scoffed. "Listen, we want to see the cards."

"O-of course." The man in front of us said before taking the pictures out of the file in Officer Club's hands. He placed the pictures in front of us on the table and I looked at the card with Shelby's name printed across the top. '_Ms. Berry. As we said in the last card, we are truly sorry for the awful hand you were dealt in parenting. You won't see Shelby anymore and hopefully you can have a good life from now on. As always, it was a pleasure doing business with the Berry family.'_

I glared at the card before shaking my head.

"What's wrong?"

I looked over to see Santana watching me with a frown.

"This card is completely different from the card that was left with my fathers. The officer lied."

I could've sworn I heard Santana growl in the back of her throat before she stood up abruptly and grabbed my hand again. "We'll be going now."

I let Santana lead me to the door and down the hall before she called over her shoulder. "Oh and commissioner?"

The man stuck his head out of the room with a frown.

"You might want to stop your officers from lying to the family members of a crime. Such as kidnapping."

We walked away after that, I heard the commissioner yelling at the officers and I smiled lightly as we got back into Santana's car. She started driving again before I looked at her. She was puffing her cheeks out again and tapping out a beat on the steering wheel this time. I grinned before laughing lightly.

She glanced at me quickly before looking back at the road "Penny for your thoughts?"

I looked at the road in front of us before looking at her again "You're adorable."

"I...Oh." Her eyes widened and I watched as her cheeks grew red. "Well...Uhm...thank you."

"This isn't helping." I say leaning over and poking her reddened cheek.

She just smiled before we pulled up to a old looking warehouse. I gulped at the sheer 'horror movie' aura the building gave off.

"Santana...why are we here?" I looked at her to see nothing but an empty seat. I was about o panic about her leaving me when my door opened and she smiled at me.

"We are here to meet the butcher."

"O...Oh."

She held her hand out to me and I grabbed it letting her close the door behind me before leading me into the building. I tried to push the images of my death out of my mind when Santana led me down a hallway with flickering lights to a big room with meat hanging from the ceiling. We walked past the rows of meat when a voice boomed through the room. "Wizard!"

I couldn't help the scream that tore from my throat. I really couldn't. But my screaming only intensified when a large figure stepped out of the shadows and threw something at me making me shut up. I looked to my right to see a piece of my hair, held up to the piece of meat behind me with a knife. My jaw dropped and I ran into Santana's arms.

She just wrapped her arms around my waist before looking at the figure with my face buried in her neck.

"Butch. Why would you try to kill my girl?" I heard Santana say before she laughed lightly.

The voice came back and I felt Santana hold me tighter. "I didn't mean to! What else am I to do when there is a girl screaming in my shop?"

"I don't know. Maybe speak? Not throw a knife at her!" I said from my spot in Santana's arms.

"Oh damn. Wiz you got yourself a feisty one here!" The man's voice said again. This time I actually noticed his thick Russian accent.

"Yeah yeah. I need to talk to you." Santana said turning serious.

The man must have noticed because the playful tone in his voice disappeared. "Of course. What's wrong?"

"This girl in my arms. She's a Berry. I know Her father's came to you. I want to know why."

"Oh." He groaned. "You know I am not supposed to say anything about my dealings."

"I don't care. Talk or I do."

He sighed. "About a month ago they came here asking me to get rid of some broad. Shelby I think. I didn't ask why and I was going to do it. Until Shelby came here as well. She wanted me to get rid of the two men that came to hire me to get rid of her and it became this big mess and I left them both alone. End of story. Haven't heard from either of them since. That's all I know."

"What?! My father's wouldn't do that!" I said getting out of Santana's arms and turning to the man.

Santana grabbed my arm and pulled me back toward her a little before she spoke again. "That's all. Right?"

He nodded and Santana dragged me along behind her with me struggling to get away. I wanted to tell the 'Butch the butcher' guy off. He deserves it for having no creativity with his name anyway!

I was still struggling when we got outside and Santana pushed me against her car before putting her arms on either side me making me stop trying to get away.

"Rachel you need to calm down. Butch might be a scumbag but he wouldn't lie to me knowing I have things that can put him away for life and he knows I wouldn't hesitate to rat him out."

"But...He made all three of them sound horrible..." I said looking down to hide the tears in my eyes.

She sighed before she pulled me into her arms again. I rested my head on her chest and I whimpered before she spoke again.

"We'll find out what happened. There has to be more to the story. Remember we don't know why they came to him."

I nodded and Santana held me closer.

I let the tears finally fall as I basked the comfort that Santana's arms gave me.

**A/N: And oh t****he plot thickens! lalala**

**I wonder why Santana won't touch anyone but Rachel and Quinn...hm. **


	4. Chapter 4

We stayed there with me in Santana's arms, leaning on her car, letting her comfort me for a few minutes before I pulled back with a small smile.

"Thank you for being here..."

She smiled "No problem Rach"

"Want to go home?" I asked laying my head on her chest again.

I felt her stiffen up lightly before relaxing. "Yeah, home sounds like a winner."

I looked up to see her grinning before we pulled away from each other and she opened the car door for me to get in.

After that we were driving toward her house again. I was watching Santana puff her cheeks out and tap on the steering wheel as before when another question popped up in my head.

"San?"

She glanced at me again and let the air out of her mouth. "Yeah?"

"Why'd you tell the butcher I was your girl?"

I watched as Santana's eyes widened and her cheeks tinged with red.

"I-When we deal with some of these guys..." She cleared her throat and stared at the road in front of us. "When I have to deal with some of these guys, they tend to mess with whoever I'm with. Saying you were my girl would stop them from doing that because they know I wouldn't deal with that if I dated someone."

"I see." I looked back out of my window before my eyes widened. "Wait. If you dated? Santana, have you ever dated someone before?"

She bit her lip before shaking her head no.

My jaw dropped "There's no way. Why haven't you dated anyone before?"

She sighed a little before stopping at a stop sign and looking at me. "When I talk to people, they pick up on the fact I am kind of odd. No one wants to date the odd girl Rachel." She started driving again before finishing "Plus the odd throws people off, they never want to learn about me."

I frowned and watched Santana drive for a second "That's a shame. I'm sure anybody would be lucky to have you. Santana, the oddities as you wish to call them are what make you...well you. If they throw someone off, then that someone is not worthy of being with you in the first place."

"You really think that?" She asked glancing at me quickly

I grinned "I do."

Her cheeks turned a darker red and I couldn't help but lean forward to poke them again. She puffed her cheeks out after my finger moved away and I laughed.

"Why'd you stiffen when I called your place home?"

I saw her visibly stiffen again before relaxing. "It's just weird hearing someone else call it home. I'm usually alone."

"What about your guards?"

"They don't come near me really. It gets lonely."

I reached out and grabbed her hand, intertwining our fingers. "Well, you're not alone anymore."

She grinned as we pulled up to her house.

We got out and walked inside with her holding my hand. "Do you think Quinn is still here?" Santana asked checking the time. It was probably late at night by now.

"I have no idea"

"Oh I'm here." Quinn said cutting me off from the living room. I looked up at her and smiled.

"Where's your stuff Rach? I thought you were staying here with Santana?"

I looked around and realized I forgot my bag but Santana let go of my hand and grinned. "I'll get it. Be right back." She said before she jogged outside.

I smiled after her before Quinn cleared her throat and raised her eyebrow at me.

"What?" I asked walking around the couch Quinn was on and sitting down.

"You two seem friendly."

"Maybe a little." I murmured looking at the tv in front of me with a blush.

"Care to explain why?"

I shrugged "I don't know. Shes sweet and adorable and protective and she comforted me after we found out stuff about Shelby and my fathers earlier."

"Sweetie you're rambling about her. What did you learn?"

"Apparently my fathers and Shelby were trying to put a hit out on each other." I said with a sigh

"What the fu-"

"Yeah. I know."

"Could this have to do with that little battle they had over you?"

"Battle?"

"Come on Rach. Remember how much your fathers hated you trying to find Shelby? And then when you didn't find her, she hated your fathers."

"Oh...I didn't think of that."

We were silent for a minute or two before Quinn spoke again

"So...she comforted you?"

I turned and glared at Quinn again. "Never going to leave it alone are you?"

"Never."

"Yes, she hugged me and let me cry. She also called me her girl before that."

Quinn looked at me for a second before she threw her head back and laughed. I just watched her for a second before leaning over and slapping her in the arm.

"Ow. Damn. Violent midget." Quinn said glaring at me.

"Call me a midget again." I said, subtly moving my hand to the throw pillow next to me.

Quinn leaned over with a smirk on her face. "Midget."

I grabbed the pillow and swung as hard as I could making Quinn fall back into the couch. Her short blonde hair got messed up and she looked shocked so I couldn't help but laugh.

"You think you're funny don't you?" She asked from her spot on the couch

"Oh I think I'm hilarious" I was still laughing when a pillow hit me in the face. I opened my eyes to see Quinn standing in front of my with a pillow in her hand and a raised eyebrow. I grabbed on to my pillow again and jumped for Quinn. I was hit in the face a couple of times and I was sure I hit Quinn as well when we both collapsed on the couch out of breath and laughing.

I heard clapping and opened my eyes to see Santana clapping in the doorway. "You two are an incredibly violent couple." She finally said.

Quinn and I looked at each other after we heard what Santana said. I looked at Santana with a frown. "We are so not together."

"Really?" Santana said moving in the room and sitting in between Quinn and I.

"Yep. We're just best friends."

"Plus Rachie here likes someone else."

Santana looked at her before looking at me "Who?"

"I..."

Quinn stood up and pushed Santana on top of me before bolting out the door and yelling she'll 'be back tomorrow' over her shoulder.

Santana pushed herself up so she was leaning on her arms on top of me. I smiled at her before reaching up to poke her cheek again.

"I'm pretty sure you've adopted a permanent blush."

"Only when I'm with you."

"That's cute."

"So who do you like Rach?"

I looked up at her face to see a small smile on it. She looked so happy. I didn't want to ruin it. But I just wanted to kiss her.

I bit my lip and shook my head.

She frowned "Come on Rach, you can tell me."

I released my lip "You promise you won't get mad?"

She furrowed her brows "I promise...but why would I ge-"

I leaned forward and cut her off my connecting our lips. She froze above me before she started to kiss back. I could tell that she was obviously inexperienced in kissing but she wanted to learn. I moved me arms to wrap around her neck and pulled her closer making her fall on top of me. She laid on top of me for a few seconds before we turned over on our sides and pulled apart. I rested my forehead on hers and smiled while her eyes fluttered open slowly.

"I...I really hope that was your way of telling me that I'm the one you like."

I grinned "Of course it is. I don't kiss people randomly."

"I've never kissed anyone before you." She said with a grin

"I'm your first kiss?"

She nodded "And I'm glad for it too."

"I am too."

"Wait." I looked at her just in time for her to pick me up and lay me on top of her. She was now on her back with me laying on top of her.

"Better?"

She nodded

"Good because I'm going to sleep. You're comfy."

She tightened her arms around me "Okay, we'll go interrogate someone else tomorrow."

**I really didn't mean for this chapter to even happen. Originally this was supposed to be a purely pezberry friendship type story because I wanted to see if I could write Santana as a single person. Yeah it didn't work out. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning, there's some drug use. Not that much. But ya know. **

The next morning I woke still on top of Santana.

She was still asleep and I watched her for a few seconds. She looked so innocent. She was innocent. I had to remind myself a couple of times that she was the 'Wizard of Lima Heights'. She didn't seem like someone who would have such a title and reputation. She really is a mystery. And I was determined to figure out the puzzle that is Santana Lopez.

I got up and cooked breakfast while waiting for Santana to wake up. She walked in after a while grumbling under her breath. I just watched her with a cup of coffee in my hands as she blindly took a glass from the cabinet and poured herself a glass of chocolate milk. She leaned on the counter and mirrored my position across from me.

She yawned and I couldn't help but laugh. "I take it you're not a morning person."

She just shrugged and yawned in response.

"I see. Well would you be up to a little bit of breakfast? I cooked."

She brightened up and nodded. I nodded to the plates of food on the kitchen island and she immediately sat down and dug in. As she ate I could see her waking up. I was about to say something when a whine rang out from deep inside the house. My eyes widened and I looked to see Santana biting her lip and silently freaking out.

"I-Rach are you allergic to cats or dogs?"

I shook my head no

"Do you mind them?"

Once again I shook my head no. I was about to ask Santana what the sound was when she bolted from the kitchen. I looked after her retreating form in confusion. I shrugged and silently started eating my food when the sdoor swung open then closed again and swung. I was expecting to see Santana but she wasn't there. I was about to ask if anyone was there when a cat jumped on the counter and sat down. Just staring at me. I took a sip of my coffee and stared back. If this feline thought I was going to be intimidated by his staring he was sorely mistaken.

I kept my gaze on him when the door opened again. Santana must have walked in because I felt someone touch my shoulder. Without looking away from the cat I asked Santana "I guess this is why you asked."

"It is. The cat is Mufasa. The dog is Katrina."

Dog? I looked away from the cat and looked at the ground to see a little poodle staring back at me with her tongue out.

"Oh...she's cute. This thing won't stop staring though." I said finally looking at the cat again.

Santana moved next to me. "Yeah, he does that. Most people who meet him think he's evil but he's really not. Just...misunderstood."

"I see. So is the staring normal?"

"He does that to determine if he likes you or not."

Hm. I hummed and watched the cat again. This time the cat got up and moved to me before rubbing against my arm that was perched on the counter.

"He likes you!" Santana exclaimed next to me with a giant grin that took up most of her face

"Uh. Yay?"

"This is good! If he doesn't like someone he doesn't let them come near me!"

I raised an eyebrow and pet the cat gently "Like who?"

"Quinn."

I laughed and pulled the cat into my arms. "What? does he like attack her or something?"

"He tried once. Quinn fought back. She lost."

"Oh." I pulled the cat up and looked in his face "Good job."

Santana laughed. "You and Quinn have a weird friendship."

I nodded "We really do."

"So we should get dressed, we have people to see today."

I turned to her with a raised eyebrow "Like who?"

"The police to see if they've come up with anything else and to scare them a little more, and maybe a few other people. It depends on what the cops say really."

"Joy."

"Right?"

"Okay then, let's get this day started."

Fifteen minuted later we were dressed and driving to the police station.

"San, why are the officer scared of you?"

"Hm? They're not scared of me."

"Oh yes they are."

"I don't see it."

"Fine. Let's say they _were_ afraid of you. Why would they be?"

"Well. All official people know who I am. As is 'Wizard' me. civilians or whatever have no idea. They might be afraid of my reputation."

"What exactly is this reputation? I only knew you as a person with connection everywhere."

"Well 'The Wizard' is known as the person who can make anybody's life a living hell. I can really ruin anyone."

"Wow. Scary."

"I guess so."

We pulled up to the police station a few minutes later to see the commissioner and a few officers fighting in front with a group of teenagers that looked like they were dressed up for Halloween.

Santana sighed and looked at me quickly before getting out of the car and stomping over. I quickly got out and followed her to see the bickering was just getting louder until Santana stepped in the middle and held her hands up. Instantly they all shut up.

She sighed before looking at the police commissioner "What happened."

The officer just glared at the group of kids before answering "These kids are suspects in the Berry kidnapping investigation and they refuse to come in for questioning!"

This got the group of kids to start yelling again. Santana held her hand up before talking to the commissioner again. "I'll take care of this. All of you." She said pointing to all the officers again. "Need to go inside the station. Goodbye now."

The commissioner looked like he was about to say something but Santana raised her eyebrow and they shut up before walking inside. She turned to the group of kids and glared. One of the guys walked in front and gulped in front of Santana.

"You all get into your cars and go to my house." Santana said before turning around and looking at me. She looked over her shoulder at them "Now."

They all took off running to their cars and took off.

I watched them driving off before looking at Santana. "Who are they?"

"They are the 'lightening clan'" She said using hand quotations.

"Uh...what?"

"They are a group of punks who...well...they think they're vampires."

"Okay. Explain."

We started walking back to Santana's car, hand in hand when she started talking again "Well, the guy who stood in front of me is named Mike. His girlfriend is named Tina and she was a massive Vampire buff so they started drinking blood and doing drugs and they think they're vampires."

I got in the car with a disgusted look on my face.

"Rach? You okay?"

I looked at her as she started driving. "They...drink blood..."

"Yeah...They're not the best gang of people to be around."

"And you just invited them to our house?!" I yelled

Santana grinned before glancing at me "Our house. Yeah, but we also have a ton of guards there at all times."

I felt myself deflate. "Well yeah I guess so."

"Exactly. Nothing to worry about. I'll be there the entire time anyway." She pulled up in front of her house before turning to look at me. "They act weird. Like really weird. Tell me if you get uncomfortable, yeah?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Awesome." She got out of the can before jogging to my side and letting me out.

We walked inside to see the group of kids sitting around the living room smoking something and passing it around.

I heard Santana growl. "I thought I said never do that around me."

The guy holding the thing they were all smoking just smiled lazily before putting the thing in his mouth and swallowing it making the others laugh except for Santana and I. I made a disgusted look before grabbing Santana's hand. She sighed before looking at them.

"Mike, Tina. Kitchen. I need to talk to you." Santana said looking at them.

Two of the kids nodded and walked lazily into the kitchen with Santana following while I watched the teenagers laugh about something. Apparently I was to obvious because one of the boys looked at me and a lecherous grin spread across his face. I should have followed Santana. I stepped back but was stopped when I walked into someone. I felt someone put their hand down on my shoulder. I turned my head and saw one of the girls smiling. I shivered a little at the look in her eye before silently pushing her hand off my shoulder.

"Please don't touch me"

"Ooooooh look at this! A girl who's a little to good for us!" A guy said moving in front of me

I frowned "I don't think i'm to good for you. I just don't want one of you touching me"

"Awwh, why not? Aren't we friendly enough?" The girl behind me said before wrapping her arms around my waist and pulling me into her.

"Let go of me right now!" I said trying to push myself away from her arms.

"Awwh come on we just want a little bit of fun!" The guy said moving closer to me

I opened my mouth to scream when Santana's voice rang out "What the hell is going on here! Let her go! **NOW.**"

Santana walked over to us and ripped me out of their arms, pushing me behind her before growling at them. "I swear to god if any of you even **THINK **of even looking at her the wrong way I swear to** GOD **you will be visited by butch a few minutes after. **comprende**?"

The group all shrunk back as I watched from behind Santana. She turned to the two people who walked with her into the kitchen. "**Tell her. Now."**

The guy stepped up and looked at me. "We didn't hurt your father's or your mother. Your father's just dealt to us alot. We haven't seen any sight of them for about two months though."

I frowned before moving closer to Santana and whispering in her ear. "Can they leave now?"

Santana nodded before growling at them again. "Get out of here. And remember. This girl." Santana said pointing at me "Is off limits. **She's MINE."**

They all nodded before running out of the house at top speed.

Santana turned around and pulled me into her arms. I held her tight and put my head on her chest again. "I'm sorry Rachel, I thought you were right behind me. I'm so sorry you were left alone with them." I heard her sniff so I looked up. She had tears in her eyes making me frown. I laid my head down on her chest again and held her tighter.

"Don't cry. There's no reason for it."

"I'm supposed to keep you safe though." I moved and rested my head on her shoulder

"And you did. They didn't do anything beside scare me a little."

"Still."

I nodded "I understand but don't beat yourself up over it. Now I have a question."

"Yes?"

I pulled back with my arms around Santana's waist. "What did they mean when they said my father's dealt to them?"

She sighed and looked sad before answering me. "Rach...Your father's were selling drugs to them."

**Yay! More plot twists, protective Santana, an evil cat and some vampire wannabe weirdos! They'll come back, don't worry.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is short.**

"What? There is no way." I said pulling myself away from Santana's arms making her frown.

"I'm not saying its true. I'm saying that it gives us another thing to look into involving your fathers."

"They weren't doing that."

"I never said they were. We need to find out why they were accused of it though."

"I guess so."

I heard a hiss so I turned around to see Quinn walking through the door before freezing and glaring at Mufasa who was crouched down in front of her.

"Wow. You were serious." I said looking at Santana again.

She nodded before laughing at the cat swiping at Quinn. I smiled before walking to the cat and picking him up, making him instantly start purring in my arms.

Quinn's jaw dropped before she glared at the both of us. "It would make sense that the spawn of Satan would like you."

I shrugged. "What can I say? I'm lovable."

Santana walked up behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist before putting her chin on my shoulder. "I'll say."

"Speaking of Satan." Quinn murmured with an eyeroll

Santana just stuck her tongue out as I laughed

Quinn looked us up and down before smirking "You two are awfully cozy together."

I grinned before Santana answered "Well. We did kiss for a while last night, and we slept together last night so yeah. We are comfy together."

Quinns eyes widened before her gaze fell on me. "You slut. You know Santana is innocent!"

I ignored Santana's indignant yell of 'hey!' as I rolled my eyes "She didn't mean that sleeping together. Get your mind out of the gutter blondie."

"Wait. What other type of sleeping together is there besides sleeping in the same place?"

I could feel my face blush as Quinn laughed and walked up to Santana before putting a hand on her shoulder. "I'll tell you when you're older. Better yet! Rachel can _show _you!"

I sighed before turning to Santana. "You'll see what it is...eventually."

Santana just looked confused as she looked between Quinn and I.

Quinn and I both nodded before walking into the living room and collapsing on the couch. Santana followed and picked me up before sitting and setting me down on her lap. I turned sideways and laid my head on Santana's shoulder.

Quinn smiled a little before it turned into a frown "Anything new about your fathers?"

I sighed. "Well there was a group of teenagers that came over here and accused my fathers of selling drugs to them."

"Group of..."

Santana glanced at her quickly "Lightening clan"

Quinn frowned before shuddering "Ugh I hate them."

I nodded before Santana spoke up

"Well I'm about to cut them off because they basically harassed Rachel."

Quinn raised an eyebrow at the protective tone Santana's voice adopted.

"So what now?" Quinn asked looking in between Santana and I.

I shrugged and Santana spoke up "We go see snakeman. You're coming along."

Quinn glared. "Why? I can't stand him. He's a douche and a tool."

"True. But he likes you. If you're there, he will talk."

Quinn looked at me and I frowned before she sighed and nodded her head. "Fine but you two have to do something for me."

I raised my eyebrow and tilted my head. "What?"

"We're gonna have a little battle." Quinn finally said with a smirk on her face.

**Short short short update. More characters from glee about to pop up. **

**Snake man is one of them.**

**Oh and I started thinking of writing Quinn with someone. Probably Brittany. Would anyone reading be opposed to some Fierce? I would make Santana and Quinn really competitive in their relationships somehow...Opinions are more than welcomed. **


	7. Chapter 7

**(Santana's POV)**

A little while after Rachel and I agree to whatever Quinn means by a 'little battle' I am driving all of us to see Snakeman.

Rachel's humming again and I'm watching the road when Rachel turns her head and looks at me.

She watches me all the time, weather I'm driving or just sitting near her she watches me. I really don't mind it though. She has this really wide and wondering eyes that make her seem like shes unraveling the questions of the universe whenever she looks at me. She's just be curious about me. I would be curious about me if I were in her position.

She leans over and pokes my cheek again making me puff them out by blowing air into them. She smiles so I grin at her.

Quinn laughs in the background "You two are ridiculous"

Rachel rolls her eyes and turns to look at Quinn "How?"

"You're so cute it makes me want to puke rainbows."

I look at her through the rear view mirror. "Quinn you might want to have that checked by a doctor."

Rachel laughs before sticking her tongue out at Quinn and grabbing my hand. I grin again. Rachel has incredibly soft hands.

We pull up to snakemans house and Quinn sighs in the back.

"I hate this guy."

"You just hate him because he messes with you all the time."

Quinn gets out of the car and crosses her arms. I get out of the car before walking to Rachel's side and opening the door for her.

We walk to the door and I knock only for the door to swing open and for snakeman to be standing there.

"Ladies! What brings you to my humble abode? Oh. Hey Quinn." He smiles before wiggling his eyebrows at Quinn making her huff.

I grin "Hey man, we need to talk. I need answers about my girl's parents."

Both of us look at Rachel to see her watching him with a weird expression on her face. She moves closer to him and examines his face for a second "You look so familiar."

He raises his eyebrow "Do I?"

"Yeah..."

"Hm. Well while you figure out where you know me from why don't you guys come in?" He says moving back from the door and waving us in.

We walk inside to see two people tied down to chairs with cloths over their faces. They're obviously girls, they both have long hair. One brunette and one blonde.

I look at them before turning around to glare at him "Puckerman! What the hell! Why do you have people tied up in your living room!"

Rachel gasps before walking over to him. "Noah?"

He grins before frowning. "That's my name, yes."

"It's Rachel Berry! We went to temple together!"

He looks at her for a few seconds before he grins and picks Rachel up before spinning her around screaming "Jew babe!" When he finally puts her down they jump right into a conversation about their memories together.

I laugh as Quinn comes up next to me with an incredulous look on her face. "I'm surprised your not being possessive like you were with the lightening punks."

"I wasn't being _possessive_, I was being _protective_. There's a difference. I mean I know Rachel is my girl, but she's not my possession. I just stake my claim to keep her safe around some of these people. Obviously Puck won't try to hurt her." I say pointing to them laughing about something.

"Look at you being all logical." Quinn said before laughing. I roll my eyes to say something when I hear Rachel yell Noah making me look at them as Rachel slaps Puck in the arm making him flinch.

"What!" He says rubbing the red mark on his arm.

"You have two people tied up! What did they ever do to you?" Rachel says walking over to the two girls in the chairs before taking the cloths off their faces. The blonde has a busted lip while the brunette has a black eye and a bloody scratch across her forehead.

The blonde scowls before growling at Rachel. I frown and walk forward before glaring at the girl. "She helped you. And she's most likely the reason you're going to be set free. You might want to be nice."

Puck rushes over before glaring at the girls "I'm not letting them free. They tried to kill me!"

The blonde spits at Puck "You deserve it! You almost blew us up by blowing up our house!"

My eyes widen and everyone looks at Puck. He shrugs. "Someone paid me to get rid of her and her friend over there." He nods to the brunette that Quinn is studying.

The blonde rolls her eyes before yelling at Puck "Well it obviously didn't work so why would I let you get away with it? You deserve to be hurt more than I do!"

I hear a whimper and look up to see Quinn had untied the brunette and was now hugging her. I shrugged and moved to start untyping the blonde making Puck's eyes widen and start backing up slowly. The blonde shot up instantly before going toward Puck and punching him in the stomach making him groan and fall to the floor.

She then smiled and walked back over to Rachel and I before looking at Rachel. "I'm sorry for being rude and growling earlier. This douche decided to beat us so I was a little on edge. I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

Rachel smiled before nodding and smiled a little "I get it"

Quinn walked over with the brunette and stood next to the blonde before pointing at the blonde "This is Brittany" She pointed to the brunette "And this Marley."

I smiled "I'm Santana and the shorty next to me is Rachel."

Rachel sighed before smiling.

"Thank you for letting us go." Marley finally said

"No problem, Pucks an ass for doing it in the first place."

"True. Now we have to find a place to live." Brittany said with a roll of her eyes.

I smiled "Well let us question Puck and then we can figure out something."

"Okay then." Brittany moved the two chairs they were previously tied into next to each other before sitting on them with Marley. I wwalked over to Puck still on the ground with Rachel and tapped his leg with my shoe.

"Dude we have questions."

He glanced up "What?"

"Rachel's father's and mother have been kidnapped and we need to find out why."

"Hiram and Leroy right?" '

Rachel nodded "Yeah, do you know anything Noah?"

"They both came to me a while back, wanted to know if they could find protection in this town or if a hit would be easier. I told them the truth and told them a hit is easier. That's the only contact I had with them."

Rachel sighed "Did you hear anything about a Shelby Corcoran?"

He shook his head no as he stood up slowly.

"Okay, thank you Noah."

"No problem Jew babe. I'll talk to some people and see if they have anything to say about them."

Rachel hugged puck before pulling back with a frown. "Why do they call you snakeman?"

He grinned before leaning his head down showing him a tattoo on his head in the exact position as a mohawk.

"Jesus Noah why would you get that?"

He looked up and winked at her "Makes me look badass."

I laughed as Rachel walked away to talk to the others before Noah turned to me. "You dating her?"

I nodded before stopping and shaking my head no "We kissed a few times...I want to ask her out."

"Go for it. You two would be cute together."

I smiled "Thanks Puck. Now before we go what do I need to know about the two we untied?"

"Uhm. Not much. They're assassins, work together, I have no idea about their relationship to each other though, they're homeless now...the blonde can be a real idiot."

I frowned before punching Puck in the arm making him groan "What was that for?"

"No need to call someone an idiot. I've been called one enough for the both of us."

He sighed before holding his hands up "Fine. No more names."

"Good. Now we're going to get out of here."

"Okay, I'll find out something for your girl Wiz. We'll find her parents."

"Thank you." I took a step closer to him before talking in a hushed tone. "I also need you to find out if any of them were dealing. The wannabe vampires accused them of it and Rachel denied it but I need to know the truth. Rachel wouldn't know about it if they were doing it."

He nodded and I smiled before turning and walking back to the others.

"Ready to go?"

They all nodded and followed me out.

I walked to the car and grinned. "Looks like Brittany, Marley and Quinn get to squeeze into the back"

Quinn groaned. "Rachel is tiny shouldn't she be in the back?"

Rachel laughed "No. I have special Privileges."

Quinn made a face before jumping in the back "I just got bad images in my mind. Just get in the car everyone."

I closed Rachel's door for her after she got in and laughed at the girls in the back. Quinn and Brittany in the seat with Marley laying on top of them.

I started driving and things went silent until the three in the back started bickering over something.

A thought popped in my head so I tapped Rachel's shoulder and nodded with my head. She took the hint and leaned over to put her head right next to mine. I smiled and kissed her quickly and made her grin before I spoke "So I was thinking, I still have a hell of alot of empty rooms in my house...would you be opposed to offering two of them to the two in the back?"

Rachel turned her head and looked at the girls who were still arguing with Quinn over something. She shook her head no. "It might be fun."

She moved back into her seat and I adjusted the rearview mirror and looked at them before Rachel whistled shutting the three in the back up.

They all looked at me and I grinned. "So my house has empty rooms and Rachel and I wanted to ask you guys if you wanted to stay with us for a while?"

Quinn snorted "God the two of you are so domesticated already."

I smiled and nodded while Rachel grabbed my hand and squeezed it again. Quinn was texting while Brittany and Marley talked before looking at us and grinning "We would love to. Thank you two so much." Marley finally said

Brittany laughed "Why do I feel like this is going to turn into a giant sleepover?"

"Because it is. I just texted my mom and she gave me the okay to stay with you guys. Looks like we're having a sleepover!" Quinn stated putting her phone back in her pocket. I grinned making my face hurt while Rachel rolled her eyes and turned to look in the back seat.

"Quinn you do know that no one invited you right?"

Quinn scoffed again "I invited myself, that's an invite and you know you would love a giant sleepover. You're probably bummed the rest of the glee girls aren't coming."

I frowned a little hearing that. Rachel sighed. "No, but you can't just invite yourself somewhere Quinn."

I looked in the rearview mirror as Marley looked at Quinn "Would you like to sleepover at our house Quinn?"

Quinn smiled at nodded before sticking her tongue out at Rachel.

"You guys are all going to gang up on me. I can see it now." Rachel said with a wave of her hand.

I glanced at her quickly "Nah, I got your back babe."

Rachel smiled as Marley squealed in the back seat. "I've never had a sleepover before!"

**A/N: I really have no idea where Marley came from. She just...appeared. I've never written her before because she hasn't been my favorite character on glee, but ya know. Let's see what happens. **

**So about Fierce happening and all that. I got one yes, one no, and someone reviewed saying they didn't like the story anymore because its predictable. **

**Well. Three girls are single now, let's see what I do with them. **

**Thanks for reading! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Back to Rachel's POV. Yep.**

I was sitting on the counter in the kitchen with a drink in my hand when Santana walked in. She spotted me and walked over before she stepped in between my legs and grinned.

I took a sip of my drink before setting it down and then placing my forearms on Santana's shoulders as she put her hands on the counters outside of my hips. "Where did the girls go?"

She yawned lightly "They went to Quinn's to get some of blondies stuff and to introduce Britt and Marley to Quinn's mom."

I raised an eyebrow "Already introducing the girls to mom? Interesting."

"Isn't it?"

"Hm. We should watch them. I think a relationship is going to stem from them...there are three and two are going to end up together. Hell maybe even all three." I said before laughing.

Santana shrugged "That would be weird. I mean, I just don't see it happening. All three I mean. But who knows, if they're happy then by all means they can go for it. I'll support them."

I nodded in agreement before I yawned myself. Santana raised an eyebrow and I shrugged. "I'm a little tired."

Santana smiled lightly "Wanna go take a nap?"

"Together?"

She shrugged before putting her hands on my hips "If you want."

I smirked and leaned in closer "Your room or mine?"

"Whichever you want."

I leaned in and kissed her chastely "Yours. I wanna actually see your room."

"Okay." She stepped back from me and held her hand out. I smiled and hopped down before grabbing her hand and leading her to her bedroom. When we got there I stopped but she motioned for me to go first so I smiled and walked in.

I already saw the walls, dark blue on the bottom with black on the top but the bed threw me off. Everything in the room was dark except for the bed, the bed was seriously pure white.

I turned and shot a curious look at Santana who shrugged as she started taking her shoes off. "The room is dark because of the black furniture and the paint job, I needed something to kind of balance it out. I nodded before taking my own shoes off and setting them near the door before turning around to see Santana laying on the bed watching me. I smiled before going to the bed and crawling over to her. She grinned at me before pecking me on the lips and dragging me down to lay on top of her. I smiled and snuggled my face into her chest. I sighed in happiness as Santana's arms wrapped around me and she squeezed. I'm happy I found Santana, most people would take advantage of a situation like this but she just wants to snuggle and go to sleep.

Santana squeezed me again before I heard her speak "Was Quinn telling the truth earlier? When she said something about you being bummed because your glee girls weren't coming? What is a glee girl anyway?"

"Well. I'm not really bummed about it but it would be fun. Glee girls are all of the girls in our school's glee club."

"What's a glee club?"

"It's a club where we sing songs and dance everyday, we compete in competitions too."

"That sounds cool."

"It's really not, anyone in the club is kind of a martyr to the schools hierarchy."

"Quinn's in this club?"

I nodded "But she isn't subjected to the torment of bullying because she's head cheerleader."

"I see. Are you friends with the people in glee club?"

"I am, we have a mutual respect and love for each other in that club now."

"It's not an all girls club is it?"

I had to laugh at that "No, they have some guys in the club."

"Well why don't you invite all of them over? We could have a movie night or something."

I leaned up and looked down at her to see her puffing her cheeks out again. I grinned before leaning down and kissing her cheek. "Are you sure? We really don't have to."

"One condition."

I tilted my head and gazed down at her. "What?"

She let the air out of her mouth and grinned before flipping us over and laying on top of me while holding herself up with her arms. "You introduce me to all of your friends."

I grinned up at her "That won't be a problem."

"As your girlfriend."

I felt my eyes widen as Santana watched me from above. "Y-you want to be my girlfriend?"

She smiled. "I do."

"I-" I reached up and wrapped my arms around her neck before pulling her down and crashing our lips together. I cant believe she just said that I kissed her. Once again I encountered her happy inexperience with kissing. Admittedly she was getting better, but she still needs practice. Lots and lots of practice. She made a sound in the back of her throat and I took this as the perfect opportunity to use my tongue to explore her mouth. She whimpered and seemed to melt on top of me making me smile and pull back.

Her eyes were wide and she looked incredibly happy when I finally opened my eyes and looked at her.

"Yes Santana, I would gladly introduce you to everyone as my wonderful girlfriend."

She flipped us over again so I was once again laying on top of her with my head on her chest. "Thank you for being my girlfriend Rachel." she murmered before I felt her kissing the top of my head.

"Thank you for everything Santana. And I mean everything."

"No problem, anything for you."

I smiled again and nuzzled into the side of her neck making her giggle before she spoke again "Now why don't you text all of the people in your glee club and invite them here for a movie night?"

I nodded and pulled out my phone before sending the club a mass text before telling them to text Quinn for details on how to get there. I got a message from Quinn a few seconds later '_Thanks for the warning about the ENTIRE glee club showing up. And also thanks for volunteering me to answer any annoying questions they come up with. You owe me for this midget."_

I just sent back a smiley face before putting my phone on the bedside table and getting comfortable on top of my girlfriend. She wrapped her arms around me and squeezed. "So? Movie night?"

I nodded "Movie night. But right now, sleep."

She laughed before pulling a blanket on top of us and kissing my head again as my eyes closed.

**A/N: So I tried coming up with a way for them to make Pezberry official while Santana stayed kind of clueless and all around adorable. That's what I came up with.**

**Also. The people saying yes to Fierce is tied with those saying no. Come on guys, mixed signals are never good. **

**As always, thank you for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I got a request for a one shot. But I'm hesitant to write it. **

**So while I fight through my hesitancy I update this. **

**Enjoy!**

"Okay let's see. We have chips." I said looking at the list in my hands.

"Check." Santana replied nodding.

"Candy?"

"Check."

"Movies?"

"I have all of my movies organized into genre so we can vote on what type of movie night we want when everyone gets here."

"Awesome. Drinks?"

"Juice, soda, water and alcohol."

I glanced at Santana before laughing "You drink?"

She shook her head no "I've never tried it. It was all my parent's"

I smiled a little, "Well get rid of it. I don't think alcohol would be the best idea."

Quinn walked in after I started talking and looked at us with a confused frown. "Maybe after all the glee club leaves. Just us girls wouldn't be all that bad."

I looked in between Santana and Quinn and frowned when Quinn started pouting, which caught Santana's attention and made her start pouting as well. If only the poor girl knew what she was getting into. I sighed and nodded my agreement making the other two brighten up.

Santana smiled before looking at Quinn "Where are the other two?"

"They went on a search for a room to sleep and take a shower in."

"Oh yeah, we do have to introduce them to the club too don't we?"

Quinn nodded. "We do, and I hope Kitty shows up, I have a sneaky suspicion she would either get along with Marley or they would hate each other."

I raised an eyebrow "Which do you want to happen?"

Quinn shrugged "I have no idea, I just want to watch it unfold."

Santana they her head back and laughed before smirking at Quinn "Guess this means Brittany is all yours?"

When Quinn blushed I grinned "Totally she can't wait to see just how flexible the assassin is."

Quinn blushed while Santana looked at me curiously "Why would she want Brittany to be flexible?"

"I...um." My eyes widened and I looked at Quinn to see her with the same shocked expression that I had "Quinn help me."

She shook her head quickly before she ran out of the kitchen. Santana watched her before she looked at me.

"Well." How the hell do I have this talk with Santana. "The flexibility is a part of the thing that Quinn promised she would explain to you when you were older."

She looked thoughtful for a second before smiling "Okay, I'll ask her later."

I grinned "Perfect." Rachel Berry, expert awkward situation deflector everybody. God Santana was a sheltered girl.

She looked around before walking over to me and putting her hands on my hips "What now?"

I shrugged and put my arms on her shoulders "No idea."

"We could-"

"Guys!" Brittany said running and and stopping in the doorway seeing us.

"Yes?" I ask looking at her without moving from my position.

"What was your moms name again?"

I pulled out of Santana's arms before walking over to Brittany. "Shelby Corcoran, why?"

"I knew it!" She then took off running out the door.

I glared before I took off running after her. I followed her until she burst into a bedroom with Quinn and Marley sitting around before she ran to Marley and yelled "Shelby was the one who came to us for protection!"

My eyes widened in the doorway "What?!"

All three in the room looked at me quickly before Marley ran over "It's complicated."

I growled "Well then make it uncomplicated."

Marley looked nervous before Brittany walked over and stood next to Marley with a calm expression on her face. "We offer hit services and body guard services when needed. She came to us asking for protection but two men came and offered more money for us to refuse so we told her no."

I sighed. "and when was this?"

Marley and Brittany looked at each other before shrugging and Marley spoke. "About a week ago?"

I sighed before moving into the room and sitting on the bed. "Whose bed am I sitting on?"

Marley smiled "Mine."

Santana walked into the room after me with an easel and a giant drawing pad before setting it up in the front of the room.

"We need to figure this out so we are making a graph thingy."

Quinn laughed "Thingy?"

Santana stuck her tongue out at her "Yes, thingy. We need a visual of what's going on."

I smiled lightly "Good idea San."

She smiled before writing 'Fathers berry' on one corner and 'Shelby' on the other side.

"Okay so. First thing first. they were both kidnapped."

She wrote 'kidnapped' in the middle of the names and connected it with both names with a line.

"They both hired Butch to get rid of the other" Quinn added

Santana wrote 'Butch' in the middle and connected the names with a line once again

"They hated each other after I tried finding Shelby." I added watching as the graph grew.

"Okay, so battle over Berry?" Santana wrote it down and connected them.

"They both tried hiring Marley and I" Brittany said watching with a frown

Santana wrote 'Hired guards' under Shelby's name and then paid them off under my father's column.

"My father's were accused of selling drugs, and they came to Puck for advice."

Santana nodded before writing it down and stepping back from the board. "Anything I missed?"

I shook my head looking at it. "No. What the hell did Shelby and My father's have going on?"

Santana sat next to me before putting an arm around my shoulders. "I have no idea. We're going to find out though."

It was silent for a minute before a knock on the front door reverberated through the house.

Quinn sighed before standing up and clapping her hands. "Time to put on a show face and introduce the glee club to the dangerous people."

I smiled. "Let's get this show on the road."

**Hm. Well. There's a big web being spun around the people kidnapped eh? That's always fun. And i've decided to see where I go with Fierce. I honestly don't plan out my chapters so I don't know what I'm going to plan for next time. **

**Thanks for reading(: **


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Glee, the characters**

**And please excuse any spelling mistakes or stuff like that.**

I walked to the door and answered when the knocking got frantic. "Jesus, okay. Hi people."

I waited for Santana, Brittany, and Marley to get to the door before I started letting the glee club in one by one and Quinn pointed them to the living room.

"Okay so this is Kurt, Mercedes, Sam, Finn, Kitty, Artie, Ryder, Joe, and Sugar."

Everyone moved into the living room when I pointed out the new people. "Brittany, Marley, and my girlfriend Santana."

Turning to the everyone else I saw a mixture of emotions on my friends faces. Some were shocked, (Kurt, Mercedes, Finn and Artie.) Some were happy, (Ryder, Joe, Sugar, and Kitty) and one was mad, Quinn.

She walked over to me and punched me square in the arm. "_Ow._ What was that for?" I asked while I rubbed my arm.

"You never told me about you and Santana making it official you midget."

"Stop calling me a midget."

"Oh what are you gonna do about it?"

I grabbed the pillow closest to me before glaring at her. "I will beat you."

Both of us turned our heads to Kurt when he spoke "And you two are best friends?"

"How?" Mercedes chimed in

I shrugged and Quinn answered "We hate each other...but it's love hate. Like. I want to strangle her pretty much all of the time but she's still my little sister." Quinn said before she pulled me into a noogie

I yelled and started squirming until I felt Santana intervene and Quinn let go instantly. I stood up straight to see Quinn and Santana glaring at each other in a battle of wills. Yeah, not touching that.

"Who wants to come get food with me?" I asked with a smile as I turned back to the people lounging around.

Kitty, Kurt, Mercedes, and Brittany stood up and followed me into the kitchen.

As soon as we entered the questions started as expected.

"So your girlfriend is adorable." Kurt stated

"But where did she come from?" Mercedes tacked on

I thought for a second "Well I met her a while back through Quinn and we really hit it off."

"What's the deal with Marley?" Kitty asked out loud peeking around the door into the living room, probably watching the brunette.

"She's a lesbian, she's dangerous, she can be shy. Nothing else to really say. You need to talk to her yourself to learn about her." I said with a shrug while handing bags of candy and chips to Brittany while she added her opinion "Marley really is a cool person, she's like my little sister."

Kitty nodded before closing the door and walking over to help us.

When we grabbed everything we walked back into the living room to see everyone lounging around we dropped the bags in the middle of the floor while I took the seat in between Santana and Quinn on the ground.

"So what are we watching?" I turn my head to see Sam looking around at everyone.

Santana leaned forward and pulled out a cabinet from under the tv revealing a seemingly endless supply of movies. "Well what genre?"

"Horror!" Finn yelled happily, she nodded and moved in front of a certain spot near the cabinet

"Preferences?"

"Possession?" Artie added

"Okay, year?"

"you are incredibly organized." I said with a smile. She smirked and winked at me before looking at the movies again

"Uhm newish?" Marley added uncertainly

Santana nodded before pulling 'the last exorcism' out and setting it to play.

She sat down next to me and I grabbed her hand before guiding her arm around me and snuggling into her side.

"Enjoying having your friends here so far?"

I nodded and kissed her cheek "Yes, thank you for letting me invite them."

She smiled "No problem, me casa es su casa."

I laid my head on her shoulder while she watched the movie before kissing her collar bone. She smiled before pulling me into her lap and wrapping her arms around my waist. I sighed in content when everyone jumped and a few people even screamed. I sat up before turning to the tv. No need to have a movie night without watching a movie.

We ended up watching 'the exorcism' and 'the exorcism of emily rose' as well before people started getting really antsy.

Quinn hopped up as the movie ended and clapped her hands about to speak when Finn frowned "Quinn don't do that. It gives people Schue flashbacks."

Quinn let her arms down as everyone in glee shivered "Moving on." Someone knocked on the door making Quinn grin. "Looks like our entertainment for the night is here...Oh and the delivery boy."

Kurt perked up when 'delivery boy' was said and I got up when she said entertainment. I walked next to her toward the door while whisper yelling 'What the hell did you do?!"

Quinn smirked as she opened the door to reveal puck carrying a giant blue cooler. "I called in a favor." She took the cooler from Puck and he attacked me in a giant bear hug and spun me around before Kurt got his claws in the poor boy. While Kurt was admiring Puck's snake **(****Omg. That sounded so dirty. The snake tattoo on his head.)** I followed Quinn into the kitchen where she was taking bottle after bottle of liquor out of the cooler.

"Quinn!"

She looked at with a confused frown. "What?"

"What is all this?"

She held up a bottle. "Uh. Alcohol?"

I glared "Obviously. Why is it here?"

"You agreed that we could drink!"

Santana walked in and her eyes widened when she saw the multitude of bottles on the counter. "Whoa. Where'd all this come from?"

"Quinn called Puck. Kurt is currently flirting with him god knows where."

Quinn picked up a bottle and opened it before bring it to Santana. "Try this. I think you'll like it."

Santana looked at the bottle curiously before she sniffed it "What is it?"

"Flavored vodka."

"Flavored?"

"Flavored. Tastes like cotton candy."

Santana's eyes widened and my jaw dropped as she smiled and took a giant sip of the bottle. She licked her lips and grinned. "It doesn't taste as bad as I thought it would! You just have to ignore the burning sensation that comes with it."

Quinn laughed before taking the bottle and walking to the fridge. "Perfect!" She took a glass out, put a little ice and filled it up with vodka. "Drink that, alcohol always tastes better on the rocks."

"Rocks?" Santana asked before taking another big sip.

"The ice is called rocks."

"Oh." Santana replied before she finished the drink Quinn just gave her.

I walked over and took the glass from Santana before glaring at Quinn. "Santana. You need to slow down. Quinn. I hate you for turning my girlfriend into an alcoholic."

I felt hands wrap around my waist before lips made contact with my neck "I'm not an alcoholic baby." I groaned

Quinn cackled "This is perfect! With Santana being all cuddly you can't say no! Physical touch was always your weakness!"

I sighed as Quinn grabbed two bottle of tequila and walked into the living room announcing about the alcohol and getting cheers from everyone in there. "This is really not going to end well."

Santana kissed my neck again and started moving up toward my jaw before walking around me and smiling "How can I make you feel better?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Honestly?"

She nodded.

"I would feel so much better if I didn't have to be the responsible adult."

She looked at me for a few seconds before she grinned and pulled her phone out. She tyed something before pocketing her phone and puffing her cheeks out again. I smiled softly at her before the door burst open and one of the men in black suits came in.

"Santana! What's wrong!"

I screamed before hiding behind my girlfriend making her laugh.

"Hello Uncle Brick." She said waving.

He calmed down before walking over to us and taking off his sunglasses. "What's up Santana?"

"Me and all of my girlfriends friends-"

"Our friends." I said into her ear, cutting her off

"Excuse me, _our_ friends are about to start drinking. Do you think you can get the guys to watch out for us so no one has to babysit?"

He raised an eyebrow "So you want us to babysit instead?"

Santana shrugged before nodding with a grin "Well yeah."

He sighed before laughing "Okay kiddo, but I want a hug."

Santana rushed forward and hugged the bear of a man before motioning to me "Uncle Brick this is Rachel Berry, my girlfriend."

He made an impressed face "Look at that, little Santi finally snagged herself a girl."

I smiled and blushed a little. "Nice to meet you sir."

He shook his head "I'm uncle Brick. Call me so."

I nodded with a smile "Okay, thank you for watching us tonight."

"No problem. Go have fun you two. And don't get each other pregnant."

I blushed even worse "We can't get each other pregnant."

He laughed "Doesn't mean you won't try." he said while walking out.

My jaw dropped as everyone else walked into the kitchen and they immediately started making drinks. I looked around and smiled a little before calming down when I saw one of suited men standing at the door watching us.

I got an idea before turning to Santana. "Do you have ping pong balls?"

She nodded "In the game room."

"You have a game room?"

She grinned before grabbing my hand and the bottle of vodka and yelling to the group "Grab all the bottles you can and follow us!"

I followed her as I heard the rest of the people listened to what Santana said before following us. She led me to a door below the stairs and opened it revealing another set of stairs going down. She led me down and my face turned into one of shock when I reached the last step. The entire basement looked like a bachelor pad. It had two pool tables, dart boards, a full bar, couches everywhere, a juke box, dance floor, long tables, neon signs and a disco ball.

I looked around before looking at Santana. "How have I not known about this?"

She shrugged "You never asked?"

Even though it was a smart ass reply I couldn't help but smile "Well I know now, we're going to spend alot of time here. I love playing pool."

She grinned "Really? I don't know how to play. My dad always played with his buddies."

I smirked "Well I'll teach you, even if we need to get up close and personal." I moved closer to her and wrapped my arms around her neck before kissing her.

"That sounds good."

"Whoa." We turned to look at Quinn who was leading the rest of the people in the house. They were holding the bottles and most of them looked like kids in a candy store.

Santana grinned "Welcome to the game room."

Everyone cheered before they moved inside the room and got comfortable

I smiled and walked over to Puck who was talking to Kurt near the bar. "Wheres the hard stuff?" I asked looking at the bottles in front of him

"Anything specific?" I moved behind the bar and smiled when I saw a basket filled with lighters.

"Almond liqueur, rum and beer."

Santana sat on a stool on the other side of the bar watching me "There's beer in the fridge." she said pointing to the fridge behind me.

"Awesome." I opened the fridge and started moving bottles of beer to the bar before I yelled "Quinn, Sam, Finn. We're doing shots. All welcome!"

Everyone instantly came over to the bar and crowded around the front of it with me behind it.

Quinn smirked "You finally decided to chill out?"

"Yes. Especially since the guards are watching us" I said nodding toward the two guys playing cards near the stairs.

Quinn grinned "So Flaming Dp first?"

I nodded and made five shots before pouring the beer in glasses. Santana watched before tilting her head curiously. I set a shot glass next to each cup of beer before pulling out lighters and handing them to Quinn, Finn, and Sam before standing in front of Santana.

"You wanted to drink, i'm going to show you certain ways to do it."

She grinned before nodding.

"Now watch what we do okay?" I said moving in front of my own set up. She agreed and I grabbed my lighter.

I set the shot glass on fire along with everyone else who had a drink except for Santana and waited a couple seconds. I counted down from three. When I hit one I blew out the shot, dropped it in the beer and started chugging. I slammed my glass on the table a second before Quinn before throwing my hands in the air in victory.

Quinn glared. "I'll get you next time midget."

"Not gonna happen blondie." I watched as Sam and Finn finished making everyone watch us with shocked expressions. I just shrugged. "When I drink I go all out okay?"

Everyone started asking for shots but I just shut them up by raising my hand before moving back in front of Santana. "Ready?"

Her eyes widened before she nodded. I smiled "Light it, wait a few seconds. Drop it in and chug."

She grinned and nodded again and I handed her a lighter.

She bit her lip and carefully lit the shot before looking at me. I smiled and nodded. She instantly blew it out, dropped it in and started chugging.

She finished and slammed her glass down before looking at me in shock and locking her lips. "It tastes like soda!"

I laughed "It's supposed to. It's called a flaming DP." (Since this website wont let me write the actual drink name -.-)

I quickly filled a glass with vodka and downed it before looking at Santana. "We now have the exact same amount of alcohol in our system."

She squealed "This is going to be so fun!"

I laughed. "It is, definitely going to be interesting."

I started making shot for everyone while I made Santana and I a drink that tasted like cake. She smiled and drank the drink while watching me. When everyone got their shots I grabbed a couple bottles of beer, and a bag of ping pong balls before moving to one of the long tables and looking through the people. I spotted Quinn sitting on the couch with Brittany on her lap before I walked over to them with Santana following.

"You two look cozy,"

Quinn raised en eyebrow at me "Using my own words against me?"

"Of course."

"Quinn here is telling me all about high school." Brittany said smiling and kissing Quinn on the cheek.

"Interesting. Would you two be up for a game of beer pong?"

Quinn groaned. "You are concocting a dangerous mixture here Berry."

"Am i?"

"Yes! You've never heard the saying?"

"Saying?" I asked pulling Santana's arm around me.

"Beer before liquor, never been sicker. Liquor before beer you're in the clear. Plus everyone knows you don't mix beer and liquor in the first place."

I laughed. "That is just an urban myth. It all depends on how fast you drink the beer and liquor and how well your stomach can handle them. You just have a weak stomach blondie."

"Whatever." She said getting up with Brittany and grabbing the other blondes hand

"Deal with it. I have to get my girl drunk because I am admittedly curious."

Quinn laughed "Sure. You just want to get all up on that."

I stuck my tongue out "No. I wouldn't do that while we were drunk."

"You say that now." Quinn said setting up her side of the table

"And I'll be saying it later."

"Oh! Is that why Brick said not to get each other pregnant?" Santana said brightening up. I facepalmed as Quinn laughed with Brittany.

I sighed before glaring at the blondes "Ready to lose?"

Quinn stopped laughing and glared at me "Bring it. You have the newbie on your team. You don't stand a chance."

I handed Santana a ping pong ball and told her to throw them into one of the blondes cups. She shrugged and threw one. It landed perfectly inside floating on top of the beer and mocking the blondes.

I raised an eyebrow. "You were saying?"

Quinn growled.

Later one we were tied. One cup left on both sides with it being my teams shot. I handed it to Santana and she looked at me with widened hazy eyes. "You trust me with this?"

I nodded "Course. Make em lose babe."

She grinned and threw it making it in the cup easily and making me cheer.

Quinn yelled "Cheater!"

I rolled my eyes. I forgot she's an angry drunk. "How did I cheat?"

She looked confused while Brittany just laughed and took her shirt off. "She doesn't know. Good game girls, but I'm going to make Quinn dance now." She said throwing her shirt on a couch before dragging Quinn to the dance floor with the jukebox playing in the background. Well, Brittany takes her clothes off for absolutely no reason when drunk. Good to know.

I laughed before turning around and meeting Santana's eyes. "Wanna teach me how to play pool now?"

I smiled "Sure."

We walked hand in hand to the empty pool table as I looked around. Kurt was practically humping Puck on the couch that they were making out on. Sam, Finn and Mercedes were playing pool, Joe and Sugar were playing darts, Kitty and Marley were laying on each other on a different couch laughing and blowing air in each other's faces and Brittany and Quinn were dancing.

"So much sexual energy in this room. It's dangerous." I said before glancing at Santana. She smiled and shrugged.

I set the pool table up before grabbing a pool cue and lining a shot up. I broke balls with the first shot making two solid colored balls in. I looked st Santana with a smile. "So I just made two solid colored balls in the pockets, that means that I'm solid and your striped, Got it?"

She nodded "What's a pocket?"

I pointed to the hole in the corner of the table "The holes that you try to get the balls into."

She nodded before moving over to me. "Now how do I hit them?"

I smiled and handed her the pool cue. "Hold this and lean over the table. Which hand do you use the most?"

She held her left up and grinned "Okay choose the ball you want to hit and move so its looking at the pocket." She moved behind a striped ball that was about a foot away from the pocket and looked at me. I moved behind her and put my hand on her hip. "Now put your left hand on the table." she did so and I leaned her forward over the table before pushing the pool cue in between her middle and pointer finger. "You you use your right hand to line it up with the ball. When you think you have a good shot, push the cue forward and hit the ball, okay?"

She turned her head and smiled at me "Help for the first shot?" I smiled and leaned over her, putting my hand over hers on the cue with my face right next to hers. Slowly I pushed the cue forward and it hit the ball before rolling forward and falling in the pocket.

"Good job babe." I said with a smile before leaning up. She stood up and turned around before moving forward and hugging me with her arms around my waist.

I smiled and hugged her back until she moved and kissed me quickly before pulling back and laughing. "We should do another shot."

I laughed and nodded before leading her to the bar

Walking behind the bar again I smiled "Any requests?"

She looked thoughtful for a second "That soda shot"

I made the shots for the both of us before counting down we lit it, blew it out, dropped it in and chugged. I heard a glass slam down before I finished mine.

"Damn, you got faster than me, that's dangerous babe."

She grinned "Maybe a little. Let's dance!"

As Santana led me to the dance floor I looked around and saw that Puck and Kurt had disappeared, Quinn and Brittany were gone and Kitty and Marley were playing darts now while Sam, Finn, Mercedes were playing beerpong with Joe and Sugar laughing and dancing next to them.

Santana and I were dancing when things started getting blurry.

Maybe that last shot wasn't the best idea.

**A/N: seriously the longest chapter I've done of this story so far. And I got to talk about my favorite shot, yay (: **

**So apparently I decided to write Fierce. But they're not prominent so they really shouldn't bother anyone. Plus they're not even officially together...read next chapter will explain why I said that. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Weekend plans made this kind of hard to update but ya know, can't get this story out of my head. It should be finishing relatively soon. Awwh :(**

I woke up the next morning to the aroma of coffee and my head pounding. I leaned up and shook my head, ignoring the sunbeams glaring at me from the window. I looked down at myself and saw that I was shirtless but still had my bra on. I then turned my head and looked at my girlfriend.

Santana was sleeping soundly next to me, curled up into a ball and under a blanket. I smiled and leaned over to kiss her when she moved a little in her sleep making the blanket fall from her shoulders, revealing her shirtless form. I froze before moving back. I couldn't help but stare and try to remember what happened last night, the last thing I remember was going to the dance floor with Santana.

What the hell happened.

I bit my lip and lifted the covers a little to see that neither of us were wearing pants.

Great. I didn't mind that I was only wearing undergarments because I've also done things with other people before. Santana was a different story. She's innocent, and she trusts me, if I didn't remember something important with her I would never be able to forgive myself. I sighed and sat up throwing my legs over the side of the side of the bed. Leaning down with my head in my hands I tried my hardest to remember what happened last night.

Nothing came up. Shit.

I quietly got up and covered Santana up again before slipping out of the room and walking out to my own room. Getting dressed I went over the memories of last night that I did have.

I knew alcohol was a stupid idea.

I walked out of my room and down the hallway to the stairs with my eyes open for any hungover teenagers. It was dead silent in the house and it made me paranoid. I was walking down the stairs when the first person made their appearance. Marley ran from the basement into the living room. I shook my head before moving to the basement door and walking down the steps. I stepped on the bottom step before looking around, I noticed That Finn and Sam were cuddling on the pool table while Mercedes, Joe and Sugar were passed out in various places. I laughed quietly to myself before walking back up the stairs and into the living room. Marley and Kitty were sleeping on the couch. Marley must have crawled on top of Kitty when she ran in here because she was on top of the smaller blonde cheerleader.

Smiling, I walked into the kitchen and was met with Brittany drinking a cup of coffee and leaning on the counter.

I made myself a cup before leaning on the counter next to her in silence.

She yawned before looking at me "Good night?"

I shrugged "I really don't know. How about you?"

She smiled "Quinn and I made out, before she cut her hand open, I fixed her hand out before she passed out and I watched a movie before falling asleep."

"Did you get drunk?"

She nodded "I never get hungover. Like ever. I've tried."

'You've tried getting hungover?"

"Yep, I felt weird for not getting hungover but I learned that it's actually a blessing."

I laughed and nodded. "It really is."

"So why don't you know if it was a good night or not?"

"I don't remember. And I woke up in bed with Santana with us only wearing bras and underwear."

Brittany's face kept neutral "Well. When Quinn and I came back you and Santana were all over each other on the dance floor."

"Define all over each other."

"Kissing, and apparently you were teaching Santana how to grind. And she caught on pretty quickly."

I leaned my head down and sighed before taking another sip of my coffee. "Anything else?"

"You played darts and somehow ended up with a dart grazing your arm."

My eyes widened before Brittany lifted the sleeve on my shirt and pointed to a spot with dried blood around it.

'I didn't even notice that when I was getting dressed." I said with a frown.

Brittany chuckled to herself. "It figures. It's a superficial wound. Only the top layer of skin gets off, it bleeds like crazy, stops hurting after a good night sleep."

I rubbed the blood off and sighed. "I just wish I could remember."

"Well do you remember anything beside making out with her?"

Suddenly I was bombarded with memories of last night. Santana and I making out in her bed, shedding our clothes before we fell asleep. Apparently nothing else happened last night beside a bit of heavy petting.

"Well..I remember now."

She laughed "Good ones I hope?"

I nodded. "Very good."

"Well that's reassuring."

I smiled and took a sip of my coffee. "So what's up with you and Quinn?"

She shrugged "I like her, alot. But I don't want to rush into things with her, she knows that. We decided to learn more about each other before we do anything with a relationship. Don't want to go into a relationship blind you know?"

I nodded "I get it."

"Exac-"

Suddenly she was cut off by Quinn walking in with her eyes half closed and her hair sticking up everywhere. She walked to the sink, got a glass of water and then rushed out.

Brittany laughed before looking at me. "She's not a morning person is she?"

I shook my head "Not at all. She usually hates everyone and everything. She's worse after the really grueling cheerleading practices she goes through."

"She's head cheerleader, isn't she?"

I nodded "Yep."

"How did you two become friends then? You don't seem like the popular type."

"I'm not. But the glee club staged in intervention, we fought alot until we helped each other jump out of the window to escape. We went to an ice cream shop and bonded before we got kicked out."

Brittany threw her head back and laughed "So you two got close after that?"

"Basically sisters. That's why she revealed to me that she knew 'The Wizard' and brought me here to find my parents."

"And to find out if they're drug dealers?"

I shook my head no. "We're not trying to find that out. We agreed that they're not."

Brittany looked at me confused "Seriously? Why is Puck asking around then?"

I looked at her with a frown "He's been asking around?"

She nodded "He has...now that I think about it, it probably has to do with when Santana took him to the side after you guys saved me and Marley."

I clenched my teeth "You think so?"

She nodded "I do. He has no other reason to ask."

I stayed silent and sipped at my coffee

She watched me for a second before she spoke again "Why are you so mad?"

I looked at her "How'd you know I was mad?"

"I'm good at reading people. It's a part of the job. Like right now for example. Reading you right now, tells me that you're getting angrier by the minute. So I ask again, why?"

"I said they weren't. She obviously went behind my back and didn't believe me."

She finished her coffee and set the cup in the sink before sighing. "Is there no chance they did it?"

I shook my head. "They showed absolutely no signs of it at all."

"Hm. Still angry?" She asked looking at me again.

"Livid."

"Want me to drive you home then?"

I thought for a second before nodding and finishing my coffee. "A while away from here might be a good idea. Thank you."

"No problem, but don't expect me to leave you alone so it looks like we're hanging out until your fathers are found."

I smiled "Thank you Brittany."

She grinned back "No prob. Let's get ready."

**-(Santana's POV and a Time jump)-**

Feeling someone nudge me I yawned and opened my eyes only to see Quinn next to me looking angry.

I blinked a few times before sitting up "What's wrong?"

She glared "What did you do to Rachel?"

I frowned. "I- Nothing. Is this about us making out with only our underwear on last night?"

Her glare softened at my confusion. "What? No. But she's angry as hell."

Rachel's angry? "What? Why?"

Suddenly a paper was thrust into my face "This was left on the bed next to me."

I bit my lip and grabbed the paper from her before I started reading

_Hey Quinn, it's Britt._

_I left with Rachel. She is seriously pissed off at Santana right now so I took her out to calm her down and we'll probably go back to her place. She'll probably text you later, if not call me and I'll explain everything. And thank you for last night, it was seriously one of the best I've ever had. _

I could feel the tears appear in my eyes at the written words.

"I...I don't know what I did."

I looked up at Quinn. "What did I do to get her angry at me?"

She frowned. "I have no idea, but you need to make it up her."

I looked at my hands in my lap. "I don't know how."

We sat in silence for a few seconds before Quinn looked up quickly. "We could find her parents, we haven't exactly been proactive with that lately."

My eyes widened before I shot off the bed and started putting clothes on "Get dressed Quinn. We need to go to the police station first."

"For what? What are we doing?"

I looked at her with a grim expression "We are finding Rachel's parents and Shelby. No matter what."

**Drama, drama on you. Badass!Quinntana next chapter, probably a bit of brittberry bonding. There will be a few more twists before the ending though, promise. **

**Also, to the person that favorited and followed this story before private messaging me and saying that they wasted all of their time by reading this story. I want to extend my sincerest apologies for writing a boring story that wasted your time. Don't get why you favorited and followed though. *Le shrug* To bad I don't care.**

**But those of you who actually like my story, thank you so much for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

(Santana's POV)

I was waiting by my car out front when Quinn ran over with a small smile on her face. "I told your guards to kick everyone out when they wake up and to make sure nothing is stolen or broken."

I laughed before moving to the other side and getting in the car "I wasn't really worried. The glee club seems like a good group of people."

"I was talking about all of them...including Puck. Wherever he is."

Nodding I took off toward the police station. "Makes sense."

She turned in her seat before leaning on the door and looking at me. "So let me in on our plan, we can't be going in blind."

I sighed before glancing at her "We are. I need to look at the evidence again. If the back of the card has a certain mark I know exactly who did it. I really can't believe I didn't figure it out before."

One glance at Quinn told me she was frowning "Figure what out exactly?"

"Well." I shook my head quickly before finishing. "There is a family. The Purit family. They are kind of...competing with me for 'head of Lima Heights', basically they want to have the same reputation and power that I do. They can't seem to understand that I don't care about being the leader or whatever, they can lead whoever they want to do whatever they want and I just don't care."

"And you think they kidnapped the adults?"

I nodded before sighing "This all comes back to the drug dealing allegations. I have a feeling that something happened to make the family mad."

"Is Rachel going to be okay?"

I shrugged. "I have no idea. But I'm glad Brittany is with her. Britt's special skills should make it so she can protect Rachel if the need arises."

Quinn leaned over and nudged me with a small smile "Look at that, our girls hanging out together."

I smiled a little before it turned into a frown as I pulled up outside the police station. "I don't know if Rachel is still my girl."

Quinn got out of the car before nodding. "She is. We just need to figure out why she's mad and make it up to her by finding these people."

"Yeah, I guess."

We walked inside the police station and were immediately bombarded with police officers and the police commissioner asking us questions. I frowned and put my hands over my ears hoping they would all shut up. When they didn't I glanced at Quinn to see her glaring at people. Finally I got fed up and screamed to make them shut up before sighing and looking around. I locked eyes with the commissioner and raised and eyebrow before calmly speaking.

"Get rid of these cops and bring me to the evidence."

He looked disgruntled before nodding and waving off the police officers and motioning for us to follow him.

"So what happened to Rachel?"

I sighed quickly when Quinn looked at me with wide eyes "The investigation finally got to her, she sent us here to check up on a few things while she sits at home with her friend eating ice cream and crying."

Quinn looked surprised that I could come up with a lie that easily. Well, I didn't get my title for nothing. Lying is just a given.

The commissioner nodded "I see. Well it was only a matter of time. She did lose all of her adult figures."

"She did. Now I want to see the cards that were given to the witnesses, more importantly I want to see the back of the cards."

He stopped and looked at me "You know I'm not supposed to do that right?"

"I never asked if you were _supposed_ to. I told you I want to see them. Totally different."

He frowned before leading us into the evidence locker and pulling a box out with Berry written on the side. He set it down on a big desk and motioned toward it "Have at it. What are you looking for?"

I sighed and opened the box before looking through it "A crest on the back of the cards. If the crest is there, we know who did it."

"You- How?"

I smirked before pulling the cards out "Face it, I'm a better Sherlock Holmes than you guys."

He frowned "I need you on this force."

I shook my head "No, not my style."

I turned the card over and there it was. The Purit family crest. Two hawks carrying a P on their back.

I sighed and placed the card back in the box. "Great. It's them."

"Great! That means we can go get them!" Quinn said happily.

I frowned "Yeah we can."

I turned to the commissioner. "Can you have some of your men camped out around their warehouse in case something goes wrong?"

"No. We are going to storm in and arrest them all."

"Do that and all of your men are dead. Let me take care of this. You won't be able to pin the crime on them anyway. They have ways of making things like this disappear."

He stayed silent for a second before sighing. "Fine. When and where?"

"The ware house is the paper mill on 25th street. Give me the contact info for one of the men that will be out there and I will contact them if anything goes weary."

"Meet them before and you'll get a walkie."

"Fine. Come on Quinn."

I walked from the locker toward the front door with Quinn following me. I can't believe the Purit family did this. I thought I heard the last of them a while back. I don't want to go after them but I have to. For Rachel. She needs her parents.

Walking outside and to the car Quinn finally grabs my arm and stops me. I turn around to see her biting her lip before she releases it and stares. "What's the deal. What's your beef with this family? You don't seem happy at all that it's them that took the Berry's."

I drag her to the car and walk over to my side. We get in and I stay silent for a few seconds before finally answering "You know that my parents died right?"

Quinn nodded

"Well, that's not totally true. The truth is that they were both murdered. And it was the Purit family that did it."

**Short chapter but It was necessary for the ending and stuff. Just moving it right along. **

**I didn't want to do this and I honestly don't know why you want a confrontation so badly but fine, whatever. Made for , here you go. My last chapter I said something about someone favoriting and following a story before messaging me and saying it was a waste of their time. No, I was not talking about you. When you said it was a waste of your time, you said it as a guest. So there is no way I could have been talking about you. But since more than one person did say that my story was boring I felt the need to address it.**

**As for the not being able to take bad criticism thing, I can take bad criticism. Granted I don't like to bad criticism but I can take it. But how am I supposed to react to it? Thank you for telling me my story was boring and correcting my use of the word to. I know I can't spell worth a shit, but that's what spell check was made for. Happy? Good talk.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**(Santana's POV) **

Quinn's driving my car for the first time. I have my eyes closed on the windshield. I just feel so tired now. Finding out that the Purit family was the one that took Rachel's parents made me think of my own parents.

God I miss them.

Now I lost Rachel too.

It hurts more than I care to admit.

I opened my eyes when I felt us stop. Looking around I noticed that we stopped in an empty grocery store parking lot and Quinn was getting out. "Where are you goin-"

She closed the door and walked away, pulling her cellphone out before walking inside the store.

I sighed and leaned my seat back before closing my eyes again. All I could think about was what I did to get Rachel pissed off at me. Maybe I offended her somehow last night aster we drank, or maybe I didn't go far enough with her. I want to figure it out. I rubbed my eyes with my fists when the door opened and Quinn got back in and dropped a bouquet of flowers in my lap.

I picked them up and looked at them before making a face. "Who'd you buy flowers for Quinn? Why are they colored weird anyway?"

She started driving again before yawning "I'm not buying them for anyone, you bought them." I was about to ask what she meant when she threw my wallet in my lap. Looking in it I noticed some cash was missing. "How did you even-"

"I have skills okay?" She turned before talking again. "The coral roses mean desire, the yellow and red ones mean falling in love, and the lavender means love at first sight or enchantment. Also, I was on the phone with Rachel when I walked inside the store."

I perked up and looked at her quickly "And? What did she say? Did she explain why she was mad at me?"

Quinn nodded before turning again "She found out about you asking Puck to ask about her parents being drug dealers. She felt that you went behind her back."

I felt tears appear in my eyes. "I-I didn't mean to. I just needed to find out if the drug dealing had anything to do with them being kidnapped! I...Well I knew that her asking about it and hearing anything about them being bad people would upset her and I didn't want that to happen! I didn't think it would make her break up with me!"

Quinn pulled over on the side of the road and looked at me with wide eyes. "Calm down. She never said anything about breaking up with you. She's just upset. Rightfully so, her parents _have _been kidnapped and she has no idea what happened." She paused for a second "Wait, no scratch that. She does know. I forgot I told her about you storming into the station and finding out about the Purit family."

It was my turn to look at her with wide eyes this time. "You told her? I wanted to surprise her, I was hoping it could get her to forgive me."

Quinn smiled before nudging my arm. "That's what the roses are for. She told me to bring you over and I figured a bit of a gift for her wouldn't hurt."

I frowned a little. "Hopefully it would help her forgive me."

Quinn started driving again slowly. "Do you think you deserve the forgiveness?"

I shrugged and played with a leaf on one of the roses. "I don't know...I understand why she's mad though. I should have never gone behind her back."

Quinn hummed before pulling up in front of a house and looking at me. "Well. Tell her that."

I sighed "Okay." I went to get out but Quinn stopped me after turning the car off. "Real quick though." She took the bouquet of roses and plucked a lavender one out. "I needed one for my own girl." She winked before getting out making me laugh

We got out and I bit my lip as we slowly walked to the house but we never got there. The front door burst open and Rachel ran toward me as fast as she could before jumping in my opened arms. She lucky I opened my arms or she would've crushed the roses.

I heard her mumbling something into my neck so I adjusted the both of us so I could hear her and I frowned at her mumbled words of apology for overreacting. I slowly backed away from her but kept my arms around her with a frown.

She looked up at me with wide tearful eyes before she moved her arms and wiped my cheeks. I hadn't even realized I was crying.

"Rachel, you have absolutely no reason to be sorry. I'm the one who went behind your back and I should have never done that. I was in the wrong here. Not you."

She bit her lip before she sighed "I over reacted. I should have known that you were just trying to protect me. I just left you alone there!"

I smiled "I wasn't alone, Quinn and the glee club was there."

She rolled her eyes "Because that's so much better."

I laughed. "It is. Quinn helped me through it. That's why I'm here."

"I'm sorry I left."

"I'm sorry I went behind your back."

She smiled. "It's okay. You found out where my parents are, you did it Santana! Now we just need to go get them."

I shook my head. "That's not happening."

"Excuse me?"

"Rachel these people are dangerous. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you. It would be better if I went by myself anyway. They know me. Even if they don't like me."

Suddenly Rachel grabbed my head and pulled me into a rough kiss. I kissed back with all my might before squeezing her hips. She pulled back but stayed close to me. "We do this together or not at all. We're in this together. I'm going with you."

I sighed but nodded. "Fine. But before we do that. We need to have a talk."

She nodded as well "Okay, well what about?"

I put my arm around her and led her into her house before talking "You see Rach...I have a history with the Pruit family..."

**Just moving things right along with this chapter. **

**I also broke three of the fingers on my right hand today trying to catch myself after falling off my board, so I'm learning how to type with basically only my left hand. It's harder than I thought it would be.**

**Oh well, thanks for reading! **


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own glee, or the characters used. **

**(Rachel's POV)**

I'm laying on my bed for the first time this weekend with Santana in my arms, she just told me the story about her family's history with the Pruit family. She told me about how the Pruit's murdered her parent's and leaving her alone since she had no interest in the family business and she wasn't a threat to them before.

I stayed silent throughout her stories about her family and her past before letting Santana cry on my shoulder. Santana cried for her parents and having to recount the memories. And I let her. She needed to vent.

Santana had fallen asleep a few hours ago so now I am just laying under her, flipping through the channels on her tv. Until Quinn and Brittany quietly walked in and lay by our feet.

"She looks exhausted." Quinn commented looking at Santana

"She is, poor girl cried herself to sleep. I didn't know how personal this all was for her."

"Are you two good now? No misunderstandings, fights, disagreements?" Brittany asked quietly looking between the two

I shook my head "We talked everything out. We're going together and we are planning on asking you to come with us, along with Marley and Puck because you three would be most beneficial given the situation."

"And I will be waiting in the car." Quinn whispered with a nod.

I chuckled "Sure, with you in the car."

Brittany nodded. "Do you guys have a plan yet?"

"Not really. We can't go in with guns blazing because I have a feeling that would get us all shot."

Suddenly Santana sat up and stretched "We are going to go back to my house and sweep the archives for any and all dirt we have on these people, then we are going to bring it with us. Tell them we have enough evidence for them all to get arrested and make a trade for Rachel's people."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around her waist "You just have this all thought through huh?"

"Of course I do, it's a part of the job."

I smiled before looking at Brittany "So are you going to come with us?"

She nodded "Course, have to keep the friends safe."

"We do need to go get that evidence though. The faster we get the parents the faster this can all be over."

Santana frowned a little "Bittersweet ending. Everyone's going to stop coming by the house after."

I laughed "Of course that's not true. We're going to come over all the time. You can't get rid of us that easy, and now that you've met the glee club and made a good impression with them, I'm pretty sure they'll be over as much as I will be."

"For real?"

I stuck my tongue out at her earning a grin before replying "For really real."

The other three in the room laughed before Quinn rolled her eyes "Rach, that was incredibly lame. Even for you."

I glared slightly at her "You're just mad that I'm still cooler than you. Even with that lame joke."

Quinn glared back. "You wish."

"Don't have to wish when it's already a reality."

Quinn got up and towered over me. "Maybe in your fantasy land."

"To bad my fantasy is actually reality." I said getting up and glaring up at Quinn.

"You aren't intimidating me, midget."

"Stop calling me a midget you giraffe."

"Not a giraffe."

"And I'm not a midget."

We stood there glaring until Brittany and Santana got up and pulled us out of the house. I locked up and followed Santana to the backseat of her car.

"You're letting Quinn drive?"

Santana nodded and Quinn looked at me through the rearview mirror "Why wouldn't she let me drive?"

"Maybe because you drive like an idiot?" I say as Quinn turned a corner quickly.

"I drive perfectly find thank you."

I had to scoff at that "Sure."

Santana shakes her head before grabbing my attention by kissing me quickly. "So we need to search through the library when we get back to my place. My father had some dirt on the family in case we ever needed it before..."

I nodded. "I have a question though."

"Well fire away then"

"You told me you had no interest in the family business..."

"Yep."

"Why did you end up entering it and becoming The Wizard?"

She sighed before looking out of the window. "When my parent's were killed and they couldn't find the killers. It hurt, alot more than I'd care to admit. My parents were stolen from me because of a _title _and for _power._ It just _wasn't fair. _So after they died, I immediately hired guards to always be around and then I grieved...for months. My parents were not bad people at all. They were loving, attentive, patient...the list goes on and on. But they weren't allowed to stay with me because of those selfish people..."

She shakily sighed before wiping her eyes, trying to stop the tears that I knew were falling already.

"After I accepted what happened to them, I decided that I needed to avenge them somehow...So I became The Wizard. I made friends with the right people, made the right connections, introduced myself to the tops of the pyramid. They were perfectly fine with me not joining the business but I decided to joining it so I could pay homage to them I guess? I do it for them. Until I find a reason to leave."

I put my arms around her waist before pulling her into my lap.

"Well you still can pay homage to them. I just wanted to know."

"No problem, you can know everything about me Rachel."

I smiled slightly "Good to know, but I might have an idea...hear me out first..."

**I'm kind of prolonging the big confrontation to be honest. I really don't know why but whatever.**

**I wanted to test my hand out with this. Hopefully there aren't that many mistakes, if there are, please excuse them. **

**Thank you for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

Searching through Santana's library we haven't found anything yet. I'm looking trough folders, Brittany is looking through books, Quinn is transporting the folders and books between us and the shelves and Santana is searching the computer files.

"I found bank fraud." Brittany says dropping a stack of papers in the pile that started to grow between us.

"I found a missing person report for their daughter." Santana says before printing something.

"How would that help?" I ask looking up from the papers in my hands.

"A note was found, they said it was payback for the family messing with them. The note detailed kidnappings and drug deals that the family participated in." Santana replied reading off the facts from the computer.

"So they're involved with drugs too?" Quinn asks dropping another stack of folders in front of me.

"They're involved with everything." Santana murmured.

I opened a folder and felt my eyes widen "Pruit family murder charges mysteriously disappear. They pay cops and judges off?"

"Do they?" Brittany asks leaning over and reading the papers in holding.

"It only makes sense, why else would the entire case just disappear?"

"Maybe no evidence was found for it?" Quinn asks moving books from Brittany's side.

Santana cuts in "Major financial loss for Pruit family. There's a little note here saying judges aren't cheap. Looks like they bribe people as well."

I bite my lip before sighing. "Wait. If the Pruit's are bribing the government here...our plan won't work."

"I have that covered." Santana says flipping through some papers.

"How?"

She holds up a paper and smirks "Ricardo Pruit. Wanted for drug smuggling, drug possession, kidnapping, bribery, and murder. Columbus, Ohio. All we have to do is contact them and we have the police force we need."

"Would that work?"

"I'm known as The Wiz all over the state. I got it covered babe." Santana said with a smile. "Let me go call them though. Be right back." Santana stated before grabbing her phone and walking out the room.

Quinn set down in between me and Brittany with a sigh. "Can you believe we are really about to do this?"

I looked at her with a smirk "You mean take down a crime family and possibly a few judges and police officers along with it?"

She glanced at me "Yes. All of that."

I laughed "No, I never would have seen us doing this in a million years but here we are."

"Are you ready for this Rachel?"

I looked at Brittany confused "What do you mean?"

She sighed and shared a quick look with Quinn before they both looked at me. "We don't know the exact reasons behind the kidnapping of your parents and Shelby. When we do this and we find out the reasons, we're going to find out the reasons. Are you ready to hear it?"

I frowned and looked between the two blondes. "I want to believe that my father's and Shelby were good people, but something happened. I don't want to hear about them doing something involving drugs or whatever. But I'm ready to hear it. So yes, I'm ready for all of this to be over."

Quinn smiled before throwing her arm over my shoulders and pulling me into her side. "Worst case scenario. We end up having to comfort you for a while. I'm pretty sure there are a couple tubs of ice cream with your name on it at the ready if they are needed."

I laughed before hugging Quinn "Thank you. Glad to know I can pig out with my best friends if I need to."

Brittany laughed "You two are weird."

We both glared at her "Are not." Quinn stated while I stuck my tongue out.

Santana walked in with her cell phone in her hand before looking at us with wide eyes. "Are you stealing Rachel from me?"

Brittany snorted and I paused for a second before Quinn replied "No, she's just cuddly."

Quinn put her face on my shoulder before kissing my cheek making Santana watch us wide eyed as her face turned red.

I laughed before pushing Quinn's arms off of me and walking over to Santana who instantly put her arms around my waist with a smile. "So did you talk to the Columbus police department?" I asked her before leaning up and kissing her cheek.

She nodded "Yes, they're on their way right now. It shouldn't take them long to get here, it's only a 15 minute drive here from Columbus if they use their lights."

"So are they coming here or...?"

She shook her head. "The police station. Guess we should get going then yeah?"

"Are we picking up Puck and Marley?"

My eyes widened before I looked at Santana who looked calm as she yawned. "Yeah, they're with Kitty and Kurt though so...We're taking the big suv."

"You talked to them?" Quinn asked as we left the library and started for the front door. I handed Brittany the evidence against the Pruit's before Santana spoke again.

"I called them after I hung up with the commissioner of the Columbus police force. Puck must have been working out with Kurt because he sounded out of breath when he answered."

I laughed with Quinn as Brittany nudged Santana and winked "Sure, they were working out. I think we all know what they were really doing."

Santana stopped walking and looked between the three of us. "No? What were they doing?"

I stopped laughing and shared a look with Quinn as Brittany looked at Santana incredulously "Have you never had the talk...?"

"What talk?"

"Oh my god." Brittany said before turning to me "You never had the talk with her? What is wrong with you?"

"I-I-HOW am I supposed to have this talk with my own girlfriend?!" I said quickly

"I don't know! But you should have done it before you made out with her and slept together practically naked!"

"What?!" Quinn said quickly

"Oh don't act like you didn't catch Santana half naked when I was mad at her."

"Oh, yeah I did."

"Exactly." I said before rolling my eyes

"You need to have the talk with her. Like now."

We looked around and noticed Santana wasn't there. "Where'd she go?" I asked before looking around

"I'm in the living room!" Santana yelled out making Brittany instantly turn me around and start pushing me toward the living room.

"I can't do this now Brittany! We have to go to the police station!"

"It's still going to be there when you finish the talk!"

"The cops won't wait!" I said pushing backwards against Brittany's hands.

"Yes they will! Go!" She said before finally pushing me in the room and crossing her arms in the doorway.

I glared at her before turning around and smiling at Santana who was just sitting on the couch with that innocent grin of hers etched on her face.

"Hey San..."

"Rach! Come sit by me, please?" She said before patting the couch next to her.

I sat down next to her and thought about what I was going to say carefully. "Santana we need to have a talk..."

Her grin disappeared and she frowned "Are you breaking up with me?"

My eyes widened before I shook my head "No, never. But there's something about...relationships...that you need to understand."

"Oh, like what?"

'Um." Suddenly Quinn burst in the room before moving to the chair in front of us. "I was not letting you give this talk to Santana alone."

I let out a big breath before smiling "Thank you so much."

"No problem, so Santana we are going to talk to you about sex."

"And...what's that?" Santana asked looking between Quinn and I.

"Sex is what happens between two people-"

"Sometimes more than two." Quinn said cutting me off.

I glared at Quinn "We are not mentally scarring her so early. We are only talking about the basics."

"Does this mean we can't go over fisting?" Quinn said with a fake pout.

"That sounds painful. Is it like beating someone up?" Santana said looking at Quinn

I let my head fall into my hands as Quinn laughed and answered "No sweetie, it's not beating someone up...exactly."

I looked up at Quinn with a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean exactly? It's not like beating someone up at all."

"Well _something _is getting beat up."

Brittany laughed from her spot in the doorway while I glared at Quinn again "Quinn just shut up."

"Santana. When two people have certain feelings for each other, and they want to take their relationship to the...next level...They sleep together."

"And that's how babies are made!" Quinn interjected with a laugh

Santana eyes widened before she looked at me "Does this mean we're going to have a baby now?!"

"Santana, sweetie no. She said that wrong. We don't have the right equipment to have a baby together." I said quickly

"Equipment? Can you buy that...?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Quinn was laughing harder now.

"No, it's what we're born with. Think of the body parts that make girls different from boys."

"Hm." Santana grabbed her boobs before looking up at me.

I shook my head and pointed down. Her eyes widened. "Oh. That part."

"Exactly! When boys and girls sleep together, they...uhm..."

"You see its like a puzzle. The boys part goes into the girls...nonexistent part. And if they aren't careful a baby starts growing in the woman's belly."

"Why can't a boy grow the baby?" Santana asked

"Because science doesn't work like that."

"Oh. When do we get to sleep together?" Santana said before looking at me.

"Uh-Uhm. Well."

Quinn smiled "As soon as you're both ready."

I smiled slightly "Exactly. Which is not now. Or anytime soon. Considering you just had the talk."

"Is that...like all of it?" Santana asked before biting her lip.

I nodded. "Yes!"

"Until you guys go into more detail and I will not be there." Quinn said before getting up and walking toward the door.

I sighed before getting up and holding my hand out toward Santana. She looked a little shocked in general as I dragged her toward the front door where Quinn was waiting as Brittany got the valet to go get the car.

Quinn looked at Santana before clicking her tongue and looking at me. "I think we broke Santana."

I looked at Quinn before rolling my eyes "It's not my fault that your girlfriend made me have that talk with her."

Quinn blushed before mumbling "Not my girlfriend."

I laughed and pulled the still stunned Santana closer to me "Yeah, keep telling yourself that."

Brittany pulled up in the car and Quinn got in the passenger seat while Santana and I got into the second row of seats. Brittany and Quinn were having their own conversation while I watched Santana think to herself and try to understand what we told her before.

We pulled up in front of Kitty's house and the blonde emerged with Marley following her. They got in the seats behind Santana and I before Marley talked "So are you guys ready to take down a crime family?"

I smiled and nodded before looking at Santana again.

"What's wrong with Santana?" Kitty asked before leaning forward to look at Santana's face from the side.

"Well...we might have given her the talk before we came and picked you guys up..." Quinn said before laughing to herself

"She's never had the talk before?" Marley said laughing.

"No. She had no idea." Quinn replied

We were all silent as everyone watched Santana except for Brittany who was pulling up in front of Kurt's house. The two boys came out and squeezed inside.

"What's up guys?" Puck said putting his arm around Kurt's shoulders.

"We're waiting for Santana to come to after getting the talk."

The boys shared a look before we all looked at Santana again. I reached my hand out and waved it in front of Santana's face before she shook her head and looked at me with a serious expression.

"Rachel?"

I smiled a little "Yeah?"

"How do two girls have sex?"

I blanched as the rest of the car started laughing.

Kitty stopped first "Santana two girls can use either their fingers, tongues...sometimes toys..."

"Toys?" She asked looking at everyone

"Okay end of conversation. Now." I said holding my hands up as Brittany pulled up in front of the police station.

"But I want to hear about this!" Santana complained as I dragged her from the car into the police station.

"Not now!" I said before a big man stepped in front of us.

I looked up at him with wide eyes ad he looked down at me seriously.

"Who are you?" He asked and my jaw dropped at his deep voice.

"Uh-I. I am Rachel Berry."

"Rachel Berry, okay, and who is this?" He asked before looking at Santana who was glaring up at the man.

She sighed before shaking her head and addressing the man. "What's the matter Taylor? Don't remember Santana Lopez?"

His face softened before he bent down so he was eye level with her. "Santana? My god you've grown up."

She rubbed the back of her neck. "You have no idea."

"Why are you here?"

"You've heard of the Wizard right?"

He nodded before realization dawned on his face "That's you isn't it."

"Had to take care of what my parent's started."

"And you're helping Rachel here find her parents."

Santana nodded before leading us both further inside the station. "Yes, but we have to run a plan by you first sir...You see Rachel came up with it..."

**Longest and most awkward chapter so far!**

**God that talk was horrible to write. I had to wing it since I've never actually had 'the talk' so yeah. Awkward Awkward Awkward.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own anything.**

Rachel stood in front of me, leaning on the car. She had a frown on her face and was fidgeting with her eyes as she looked down. I moved in front of her and put my hands outside her hips. She wouldn't look at my face which made me frown before kissing her forehead and murmuring. "You don't have to go in there with me."

She finally looked up and met my eyes "But I'm still going to. We are in this together. Plus I need to know if they are okay or not."

I nodded and she smiled a little before leaning up and kissing me softly. I whimpered and moved my hands up before cupping her cheeks. She pulled back with her eyes closed and sighed. "We better do this now while I'm not freaking out."

I nodded before turning to look at Brittany, Marley, and Puck. "Guys."

They turned around and smiled at us.

I sighed before nodding toward Rachel. "Keep around Rachel, make sure no one messes with her BUT don't touch anyone unless they touch you guys first. Okay?"

They nodded and surrounded Rachel. I nodded before putting the little earpiece in my ear and speaking out loud. "Taylor?"

I heard static in my ear before his voice came through. _"You're coming in loud and clear Wiz, can you hear me?" _

"Perfectly. Are you all set up?"

_"Yes we are. Ready when you give the cue."_

"Start recording now. We're going in."

_"Roger that."_

I smiled and nodded before kissing Rachel quickly and moving to the garage door of the warehouse we were in front of. I looked up and hummed at how it was supposed to be intimidating before knocking loudly on the metal door.

A tall bald man with sunglasses and a stern expression answered before glaring down at me. "Who are you?" He barked out after he realized I wasn't scared of him.

I frowned and glared right back at him. "I'm the wizard. Let me talk to Ricardo." I paused for a second before raising my eyebrow. "Now."

His eyes widened before he nodding and hastily allowed me and the others in. He walked in front of us and looked at me with a nervous frown. "I am so sorry ma'am. I didn't recognize you. What is your business with the Pruit family?"

"That is none of your concern. Are they all here?"

He nodded. "Everyone except for Amelia."

I nodded. "Very good."

We walked in silence after that. I glanced behind me to see Rachel with a mixture of awe and fear on her face. I frowned before looking at the other three. Puck was behind Rachel with a glare on his face, Brittany and Marley were on both sides of Rachel with worried frowns. I sighed before turning and following the guy down a long hallway with cages on both sides of us. The dogs inside of the cages notices us and started barking and jumping trying to get us but I just rolled my eyes and kept going when a thought popped into my head.

I wonder if Rachel would like her own dog? Maybe she would. Like, one that doesn't want to kill her. I should get her a puppy. Maybe a really big one. Or a tiny one. Puppies are nice.

"Santana Lopez. Aren't you a sight for sore eyes."

I looked up and saw Ricardo Pruit sitting next to his son, whose name I don't remember, at a table. His wife was in a makeshift living room to the right.

"Ricardo." I said stiffening up as he got up from his seat.

"Oh don't be like that Santana. It's good to see you again. Why are you here?"

I sighed as he got closer with his son following. "The Berry men and Shelby Corcoran. I want them."

He stood in front of me with a raised eyebrow. "What makes you think I have them?"

I clenched my jaw. "Cut the shit. I saw the crests on the back of the cards. Where are they."

He laughed before looking at his son who was smirking. "And if we don't give them?"

I heard Rachel take in a sharp breath behind me which caught the attention of the son. His smirk turned lecherous as he looked Rachel up and down making me growl slightly. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow before walking past me toward Rachel. I sighed before looking at Ricardo again. He had a frown on his face now.

I turned to Brittany who had a bag on her back, she nodded and took all of the dirt we had on the Pruit's out and handed it to me. I turned back to Ricardo and held it up.

"Proof of everything the Pruit family has done with evidence left behind. There's enough here to put all of you in jail for years. Including the murder of my parents."

His frown deepened and he glared at me before his hand swiped his hip. "What is this? Just some revenge for us killing your parent's?"

I glared. "Partly. But the girl behind me. Who your son needs to get away from by the way. Is Rachel Berry, my girlfriend. And the daughter of the three people you kidnapped."

I heard the buzzing in my ear before Ricardo spoke again _"We have moved our forces. The entire place is surrounded. Get him to admit to having the Berry's and we're moving in."_

I kept a straight face as Ricardo moved forward and took the papers from my hand. He opened the file and started reading the through it before glaring at me and throwing the papers behind his head and making them scatter around the room.

He smirked "You have no proof now."

I smiled lightly "I made copies. Multiple copies. Throwing those behind your head, does nothing."

His frown came back. before his hand went to his hip and he pulled a gun out. Raising it he pointed it to my forehead and cocked it, I heard movement behind me but I held my hand up stopping Brittany, Marley and Puck from moving up.

"I could shoot you now." He said with a raised eyebrow.

I kept my face blank. "You could. But you can't shoot them. They can always go back and release the evidence to the cops for you to all be sent to jail."

"Oh? And why can't we shoot them?" He asked with a smirk.

"Uh hello. It's Rachel Berry. The cops have her on their radar. You shoot her, and you all go down regardless."

He grinned. "The cops here won't do a damn thing-"

"Because you paid them off? To bad I'm not talking about the Lima police department. Columbus Pd is _very _interested in her case."

He smirked. "Nothing a little bit of greased palms can't fix."

I nodded. "Exactly. That's why I paid them to amp Rachel's case up to top priority. And we all know I have more money than you, you can't pay them more then I can."

He frowned again. "Why are you so determined?"

"You know why."

He rolled his eyes and moved the gun forward so the barrel was touching my forehead. "So we stole the Berry men and that Corcoran woman. Who cares? They paid for it."

I heard rustling in my ear and I knew the police were moving now that the confession was heard. I didn't have alot of time. "What do you mean they paid for it?"

"The Berry men paid for us to take Shelby. Shelby paid for us to take the Berry men. We listened to the both of them. Took them both. End of story."

"Did they tell you why?"

He rolled his eyes before lowering the gun a little so it was pointing to my chest. "A bad drug deal. Shelby made it and grew the shit, the Berry men sold it. Apparently some money disappeared and they went after each other."

I heard Rachel make a sound behind me so I turned around to see her near tears as the son caressed her arm. I growled again and walked over to them not caring about the gun in Ricardo's hand. I grabbed the son's shoulder and pulled him away, making him look at me with a frown before I punched him as hard as I could in the jaw. He went down and I heard Ricardo yell before he walked closer to me.

He lifted the gun to my forehead again and moved his finger toward the trigger. "How dare you come in here and punch my-"

"I wouldn't do that If I were you." I heard from behind Ricardo. I leaned over and saw Taylor had dropped down behind him and was holding the barrel of his gun up to Ricardo's head.

"Hey Taylor." I said with a smile.

He looked at me and winked before grabbing Ricardo's hand and cuffing him.

Ricardo spat at me with a scowl. "You tricked me!"

I laughed as I felt Rachel's arms wrap around my waist from behind. "Of course I did! Do you honestly think I'm stupid enough to just walk in here and demand something without a little bit of backup?"

He was put facedown on the floor as I heard a groan from behind me. I turned my head and saw Puck holding the Pruit's son up as Brittany and Marley took turns punching him. I hissed before turning back to Ricardo who had his hands behind his back and a smirk on his face.

I frowned as he looked up and yelled "Now!"

We heard three gunshots and a wall moved away, revealing the two Berry men tied to chairs, bleeding out of their chests with Shelby groaning next to them as her leg bled.

Rachel just moved away from me before crumpling to the ground and screaming.

**I always seem to lose interest in stories after chapter 10 it seems. I don't get it.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own anything**

**(No ones POV)**

Santana and Rachel were sitting side by side in the police interrogation room when a police officer they've never seen before walked in and sat down before slapping a police file on the ground.

"Alright Ms-"

"Call me Rachel."

"Okay, Rachel, Start from the beginning. Why were you at the crime scene?"

"I was with Santana, Puck, Brittany, and Marley trying to find Shelby and my fathers."

"And did you find them?"

"After they were shot and you won't tell me anything their condition!" Rachel yelled before getting out of her seat and storming out of the room.

Santana looked at the cop with a raised eyebrow and a sigh. "Keep going."

"Okay Ms...Lopez."

"Santana."

"Okay, Santana. You are known as 'The Wizard of Lime Heights' correct?"

Santana nodded "Correct."

"How did you get that title?"

Santana shrugged. "My father was the original, he was a shady lawyer who made connections with people. I took over for him when he was killed. I became more known then him because I was nicer and made more friends."

"Friends?"

"Connections, deals. I know the right people."

"Like who?"

Santana raised her eyebrow before leaning back and crossing her arms. "That has nothing to do with this investigation _officer_."

He coughed a little before looking back down at his file. "Very well. You agreed to help Ms...Berry am I right?"

"Correct."

"Why?"

Santana shrugged again. "She came to me in a time of need. It just kind of happened."

"Did you ask for anything in return?"

Santana shook her head. "Nope."

"Are you planning on it?"

"Again. Not a part of the investigation. It hasn't even happened yet."

He nodded. "We already got statements from a..." He flipped a few pages in the file before finding a list. "Brittany Pierce, Marley Rose, and a Noah Puckerman."

"Yeah and?"

"Why were they there?"

"Protection. They have the abilities to protect Rachel so we asked them to come along."

"What type of abilities?"

Santana smirked before chuckling to herself "Self defense classes."

"Very well then. What is your connection to Rachel Berry?"

"She's my girlfriend."

"Before or after you decided to help her find her fathers and Shelby?"

"It was established after."

He wrote something down in the file before reading some more. "What was said about the victims?"

"They were drug makers and dealers. They paid for the kidnapping of each other after a drug deal went bad so they were each kidnapped."

"Was it ever said who the drugs were being sold to?"

Santana shook her head. "No. And I'm done answering questions. Tell me what the deal is with the Berry men and Shelby."

The officer nodded. "We will have a car drive you to the police station."

"No need. I can drive myself."

He nodded again as she got up and walked out.

She turned the corner and saw Rachel sitting there with her arms crossed and looking upset. She walked up to her and held her hand out. "Come on. Let's go see your parents."

Rachel nodded and grabbed the other girls hand before they walked outside to Santana's car. They got in and Santana started the car and left the parking lot on the way to the hospital.

She glanced sideways at Rachel and bit her lip before releasing it and sighing "How you holding up?"

Rachel frowned and wiped away a few stray tears. "Okay, I'm just glad you're here with me."

Santana took her right hand off the steering wheel before reaching over and grabbing Rachel's hand, giving it a squeeze she said "Always."

Rachel smiled thankfully at her before looking out the window "So what happened to Quinn and the rest of them?"

"They're at the house. They told me to text them when we left."

"Did you?"

Santana shook her head and Rachel took her phone out before texting the gang and telling them they were on the way to the hospital. She got a text a few seconds later saying they were going to meet them there.

Rachel told Santana who grinned "We have awesome friends."

Rachel smiled before nodding "We do."

It was silent after that. Santana drove them to the hospital and parked only to be flanked by Quinn, Brittany, Marley, Kitty, and Kurt on the way inside the hospital.

They got to the front desk and Rachel asked where her father's and Shelby were being held. The nurse told them and then they were on their way upstairs. When they reached the door to Rachel's fathers room she turned and looked at Santana with wide eyes.

"Please come in with me."

Santana nodded before turning to the rest of their friends, they all backed up with a smile before Brittany nodded toward a waiting room at the end of the hall. Santana smiled thankfully at them before she silently pulled Quinn out of earshot of everyone.

"Did you guys get them?"

Quinn nodded. "In the car, Puckerman is watching over them."

Santana nodded. "Would you mind getting them now and bringing them in here?"

Quinn nodded. "And if we get stopped?"

"Just make Puck flex before saying the wizard allows it."

Quinn laughed before walking off. Santana turned around to see Rachel staring at the door with a scared look on her face. She walked up to her ans grabbed her hand with a gentle smile. "Ready for this?"

Rachel sighed before a determined look came over her face. Santana motioned toward the room and Rachel nodded before walking in with Santana following.

Her father Leroy was asleep with the covers up to his chin and a lump where his leg was. Her father Hiram was awake and reading a book with one of his hands handcuffed to the railing and a bandage visible on his arm. He looked up when they walked in with a smile. "Rachel! Thank god you're okay."

Rachel chuckled nervously "I can say the same thing about you." She let go of Santana's hand and walked over to give him a hug while Santana moved over and leaned on the wall.

"Well I'm fine, just a gunshot to the arm. The shooters weren't even looking when they shot at us." Hiram said with a slight laugh.

"Well that's good...I think. But Daddy, why were you selling drugs?"

Hiram frowned. "We started before we had you sweetie. We couldn't just stop. Plus it was easy money. And alot of money."

Rachel frowned. "That's not an excuse."

He sighed. "I know. But it just happened. I'm so sorry sweetie."

Rachel frowned. "Don't be sorry. It's your mistake and you're probably going to spend the rest of your lives in jail with me visiting. I'm just happy I wasn't a part of it."

He sighed. "Way to be gentle Rachel."

"I don't need to be gentle. You're a drug dealer. You had to have thought of the consequences if you ever got caught."

He rolled his eyes and Santana snorted at the sight. "I know. We thought about we just didn't need to worry because we would never get caught."

Santana laughed at that one. He looked at her as if he just noticed her and raised an eyebrow. "Who are you?"

Rachel looked at Santana with a smile. "This is Santana. She's my girlfriend and the only reason I found you guys."

His eyebrows rose as he studied Santana for a second. "Oh? And how did she find us?"

Rachel turned and looked at him again. "She's The Wizard."

Hiram's jaw dropped and he stuttered for a few seconds before he composed himself and gulped. "Oh."

"Yeah. She talked to some people and it led us to you guys!" Rachel said happily.

Hiram was still looking at Santana who had walked closer. "I-Thank you."

Santana nodded. "No problem. Anything for Rachel. But I think you guys should catch up." She turned to Rachel with a smile. "You'll be okay?" Rachel nodded and Santana smiled before leaning and kissing the smaller girl quickly. She nodded at Hiram before slipping out of the room.

Hiram looked at Rachel with a frown before reaching his uncuffed hand out to land on Rachel's hand. "Rachel, sweetie. Please tell me you are not with her just so she could find us."

Rachel frowned before pulling her hand back quickly "No! I...I love her daddy. She's sweet, and adoring, and oh so very innocent. She's protective and she cares about me. The thought of being with her to find you guys never even crossed my mind."

He sighed. "Okay then, I just didn't want you tying yourself down for us."

Rachel laughed a little. "Oh don't worry I didn't."

Hiram yawned and Rachel frowned before tilting her head. "Tired daddy?"

He nodded. "A little sweetie."

She smiled "Okay, I'll go outside with Santana and wait for Shelby to get out of surgery then."

Hiram rolled his eyes and scoffed at Shelby's name but smiled after. "Okay, you'll come visit us again soon though right?"

Rachel nodded with a small smile. "Of course." She leaned up and hugged him before walking out of the room quietly.

She smiled and hummed to herself as she walked down the hallway and turned the corner. In the waiting room she saw Marley cuddling with Kitty in a chair, Kurt sitting on Puck's lap ad talking to him while he traced the other boys snake tattoo, and Santana, Quinn and Brittany sitting on the floor. Playing with two puppies. Rachel squealed before running over to the puppies and laying down with her head in Santana's lap as the puppies licked and crawled all over her.

Santana laughed as she saw her girlfriend getting attacked by the puppies and Rachel smiled up at her. "Where'd the puppies come from?"

Santana shrugged. "I got the idea when we saw the dog's at the Pruit's. I wanted to get you a puppy but didn't know if you would like a big one or a small one so after when we got to the police station and before we went into the interrogation room I gave Quinn the money and she went out and got the puppies with Kurt and Kitty so they all had something to do while we were talking to the cops."

Rachel smiled before leaning up and kissing Santana upside down. "Thank you."

Santana grinned "No problem."

Rachel was about to say something else when a police officer and a surgeon stepped into the room. All of the teens looked up at them as they looked at Rachel. "Ms. Berry. We need to speak to you."

**Trying to get my interest back...boo.**

**I see two to three more chapters in this stories future, and I will try my hardest to get them published before Friday because school starts again for me and I will be limited on time. Woe is me. Lol anyway thank you for reading!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I dont own anything and this is short. **

"How is she?" Rachel asked after getting up with Santana and walking to the surgeon.

He sighed. "She's alive, we put her in a coma for two to three days for the healing to start, she was shot in her left lung, we had to go in and repair it along with a few broken ribs. But other then that she is fine."

Rachel let out a sigh of relief before turning and looking at the officer as the surgeon walked off with a smile.

The officer nodded and took his cue to speak. "We are waiting for your parent's to heal before we take anyone to trial. The Pruit family is going to jail regardless but we need to have a trial to find out how long. The substantial evidence you provided is more than enough though." He said looking in between Santana and Rachel.

Rachel nodded before tilting her head a little. "What do you think will happen to my parents?"

The cop shrugged lightly. "Well. I'm not a judge by any means but if any evidence is found backing up the allegations that they sold and made drugs then they will most likely be put away for a long time. If no evidence is found...we legally can't put them in jail on a few accusations."

Rachel nodded solemnly before smiling at the cop. "Thank you very much."

He smiled before walking off. Rachel turned to Santana before wrapping her arms around the taller girls neck and putting her head on her collarbones. "I'm exhausted."

Santana wrapped her left arm around Rachel's waist before reaching up with her right hand and running it through Rachel's soft hair. "No wonder, today had been pretty...exciting."

Rachel hummed in agreement. "If you could call it that. I've been scared to death most of the day and almost had a heart attack when you had a damn gun held up to your head."

Santana shrugged. "I knew he wouldn't do anything. I'm just mad their son had the nerve to touch you." The taller girl said with a growl in the back of her throat.

Rachel smiled a little before leaning up and kissing Santana sweetly.

When they pulled back Rachel nuzzled Santana's neck. "He didn't do anything to bad, just touch my arm a little bit. I'm all yours now."

Santana grinned before moving her right arm to Rachel's waist as well. "I like that."

"What? Me saying I'm yours?"

Santana nodded. "All mine, do you want to go home and sleep though?"

Rachel smiled gratefully and nodded.

They informed the rest of the group who agreed to going back to Santana's place.

They were currently sitting in Santana's car with the darker girl driving, Rachel in the passenger seat and Quinn sitting in the back with Brittany, Marley, and Kitty squeezed in next to her.

Quinn yawned and wrapped her arms around Brittany as she looked at the two in the front seat. "So what are we doing when we get home?"

Santana shrugged as Rachel grabbed her hand. "Who knows? Rachel wants to sleep though and I think I might join her."

Brittany rolled her eyes as Marley giggled next to her. "Sure, sleep."

Santana glanced at the four in the back before replying "Well. So what is Rachel finally tells me what sex is between two girls? It's not like you guys are going to be a part of it."

Rachel blushed and hid her face as Quinn and Brittany laughed, and Kitty's jaw dropped along with Marley's.

They got back to the house and Rachel rushed up the stairs, towing Santana along. But not before giving Quinn a look that clearly said 'Don't even think about bothering us'

Quinn held her hands up in mock innocence as the girl's went up the stairs and Quinn laughed as she walked into the living room with Brittany while Marley and Kitty went downstairs.

They sat down and all stayed silent as they stared at the ceiling, there was a thump and Quinn looked down before leaning over toward Brittany.

"Who do you think the screamer is?"

Brittany shrugged. "I'm guessing Rachel."

Quinn smirked before another thud was heard above them. "I don't know...Rachel had more experience than San remember..."

They heard a moan and giggled to themselves. "Think San will act the same after?"

"Eh, maybe. I'm surprised she's acting basically the same after the whole thing with the Pruit people." Quinn replied.

Brittany frowned. "Yeah, that was scary. Especially when the gun was held up to San's head."

Quinn shot up from the couch and looked at Brittany "What?!"

Brittany shushed her before pulling her back into the seat next to her. "Ricardo held a gun up to her. She kept her composure and made him look like an idiot."

Quinn blew out a puff of air and rolled her eyes. "It would have been nice to know about that."

Brittany leaned over and kissed her. "I didn't want to say anything because it is Rachel and Santana's story to tell."

Quinn went to say something when they heard Santana yell 'Rachel!' above them.

They looked at each other and burst out laughing before Quinn grabbed Brittany's hand and pulled her toward the basement. "Let's go give them some privacy. I'm sure we can find a movie or something."

**This was so short and pezberry will be interrogated next chapter by their friends so yay**


	19. Chapter 19

**I own nothing. **

Two and a half hours later Rachel Berry snuck down the steps of the house as quiet as she could. She glanced at the closed door of the basement and breathes a small sigh of relief that she didn't hear thunderous footsteps coming up. She tip toed past the door and walked into the kitchen silently.

Looking at the pristine kitchen she walked over to the coffee pot and silently started making a pot of coffee.

She waited until it was finished brewing and made herself a cup before leaning on the side of the counter with the warm cup warming her hands up.

She took a big sip as Quinn slammed the door open and waltz in with Brittany, Marley and Kitty following her. Quinn threw her arms up and grinned "So how was doing The Wiz?"

Rachel felt her eyes widen before she lowered the cup and spit all of her coffee out causing the other four girls to jump back. Quinn made a disgusted face before looking at Rachel. "Did you _seriously _just do a spit take?"

Rachel wiped her mouth before glaring. "Well when you come in here asking questions like that."

Quinn stuck her tongue out as Brittany smiled. "We just wanted to know how it was."

"How what was?" Santana asked as she walked in the door.

Quinn smirked before turning around and putting an arm around Santana's shoulders and turning her around and walking into the living room. Rachel heard Quinn saying something so she immediately followed them and heard the end of what Santana replied.

"Well Rachel did something _amazing _with her tongue after she made me straddle her-"

"Okay! Enough of that!" Rachel said quickly cutting Santana off making the darker girl pout. Rachel walked over to where Santana was sitting as the other girls laughed and sat in Santana's lap, instantly making the pout disappear.

Santana still questioned it "Why can't we tell them?"

Rachel frowned and kissed Santana. "Because it's personal. Only between the two of us."

Santana nodded before taking Rachel off of her lap and standing up. "I need to go change clothes." She leaned down and kissed Rachel again. "I'll be right back."

Rachel smiled and Santana left the room. Instantly Quinn moved next to Rachel. "So tell us, how clueless was Santana?"

Rachel glared as she finished her coffee before putting it on the coffee table. "Why do you want to know so badly?"

Marley spoke up with a hint of curiosity in her voice "Because we all know how Santana is, but we can't imagine her..."

Kitty looked at her girlfriend before finishing her sentence. "In bed. She can be innocent and willing to learn, or scared to even try, or a hidden professional. We're just curious."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I won't say what we did...but Santana was eager to learn and very uhm. Diligent and excitable and incredibly alert once she realized that the smallest swipe of her tongue anywhere can get me going. She was also...reverent with me, it was amazing. It was like she was treating my body like something to be worshiped."

"Jesus Rach." Quinn said with wide eyes next to a slack jawed Brittany.

"What?"

"You have the _biggest _love sick expression on your face. _Ever." _Kitty said with a laugh.

"And you seem like...happy." Marley said before making a confused expression because of her own statement.

"Well of course I'm happy." Rachel said with an eyeroll.

"Course she is! She was _worshiped_ by her girlfriend earlier." Quinn said with a chuckle.

"Quinn fabray you stop mocking me right now." Rachel said with a frown.

"And if I don't?" Quinn said with a smirk.

"Then you'll have to answer to me." Santana said in to the blondes ear after sneaking up behind Quinn.

Quinn screamed and fell off the couch to the amusement of the other occupants of the room who laughed.

Rachel smirked at the blonde still on the floor. "Does that answer your question?"

Quinn glared at Santana "Bloody hell Santana! You can't just sneak up on a person like that!"

Santana frowned a little before moving to the spot next to Rachel. "I had to get you back for messing with Rachel."

Rachel grinned and put her head on Santana's shoulder. "My knight in shining armor."

Quinn mumbled and crossed her arms making the others laugh again.

Rachel smiled as Santana moved her arm and wrapped it around her making her sigh contently.

"You know we need to talk about some stuff right?" Santana whispered in her ear.

Rachel nodded slightly. "I know, I need to find out what I'm going to do now, my parents are most likely going to jail, they have a house and cars and money and all that crap. Plus school starts like...tomorrow morning."

Santana chuckled. "I have a plan for all that. I was talking about we need to talk about everything that has happened. You haven't showed all that much emotion...you need a venting session and I am just the shoulder to cry on right?"

Rachel smiled and buried her face in the other girl's neck. "Yes...you dork."

**I figure short updates are better than nothing right? **

**So this means more than two to three chapters like I said before :D**


End file.
